Marques Apaixonado
by beztsarah
Summary: Ao fazer o pedido de casamento Edward Cullen foi tão romântico quanto um juiz dando uma sentença. Tudo bem que Isabella Swan é apenas a filha do vigário, e ele o novo marquês de Knightsdale, e talvez prefira se casar com ela do que enfrentar a horda de moças solteiras e suas mães casamenteiras.Mas quando ele sugere que está tão somente interessado no ato de "encomendar" um herdero
1. Chapter 1

Ao fazer o pedido de casamento Edward Cullen foi tão romântico quanto um juiz dando uma sentença. Tudo bem que Isabella Swan é apenas a filha do vigário, e ele o novo marquês de Knightsdale, e talvez prefira se casar com ela do que enfrentar a horda de moças solteiras e suas mães casamenteiras... Mas quando ele sugere que está tão somente interessado no ato de "encomendar" um herdeiro... Ah, isso já é demais para uma dama de verdade...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Por que Emmett tinha de morrer"? _O major Edward Cullen estava parado diante da imponente construção de pedra, as gotas de chuva escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ele fitava a imponente fachada de pedra. Não queria entrar.

Tinha adiado sua vinda, permanecendo em Londres o máximo que pudera, encontrando-se com o advogado e com os banqueiros que cuidavam das finanças de Paul, providenciando todos os detalhes da sucessão... e odiando cada minuto. Cada "_Pois não, milorde_" era como se outro pedaço de sua vida lhe fosse roubado.

Graças a um ladrão italiano anônimo, ele era agora o marquês de Knightsdale. Não podia continuar parado ali, indefinidamente. Logo tia Elizabht chegaria para preparar a festa, com suas carruagens cheias de criados e sua gata peluda e enjoada. No dia seguinte, uma horda de moças solteiras aristocráticas e suas mães invadiriam Knightsdale. O medo rasgou-lhe as entranhas, e suas mãos começaram a suar, como sempre acontecia antes de cada batalha que ele tivera de enfrentar na Espanha. Queria dar meia-volta e sair correndo. Mas bateu na porta.

— Bom dia, milorde.

— Será mesmo um bom dia, Laurent?

Charles permitiu que o mordomo o ajudasse com o sobretudo encharcado. Já fazia dez anos que ele não via o homem. Desde o casamento de Emmett.

Edward tinha acabado de sair da universidade na última vez que estivera em casa. Agora estava com trinta anos, porém envelhecido pela tragédia da guerra.

— Poderia mandar alguém cuidar do meu cavalo, por favor?

— Certamente, milorde. Lady Elizabeth veio com o senhor?

— Não, eu vim na frente. Eu... Que barulho foi esse?—Edward jurou ter ouvido o que parecia ser um estrondo distante de artilharia.

— Creio que seja a Srta. Swan, milorde ,com lady Emma e lady Claire.

— O que elas estão fazendo? — Eduard seguiu em direção à escadaria. O barulho vinha do andar superior.

— Creio que estão jogando boliche, milorde. Na galeria principal.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir outro estrondo, um grito agudo e um latido. Alguém estaria ferido? Edward disparou, subindo dois degraus de cada vez. A galeria principal, se ainda lembrava-se bem, tinha vários bustos de mármore muito pesados dos antepassados dos Cullen. Se algum tivesse caído sobre uma das meninas... E aquele latido? Havia um cachorro, também?

O que a tal da Srta. Swan estava pensando? Seria ela a governanta? Swan era o sobrenome do reverendo, o que o levou a concluir que as sobrinhas estavam em boas mãos.

Edward chegou ao corredor bem a tempo de ver um pequeno _ierrier _malhado trombando com o pedestal do busto do tio-avô Randall.

Isabella Swan deu um salto para amparar a estátua no exato momento em que um homem berrou da escadaria. A surpresa ao ouvir uma voz masculina foi tanta que ela quase caiu sobre a escultura. Seria possível que o Sr. Laurent tivesse permitido que um maluco entrasse na casa?

— O que acha que está fazendo, permitindo que esse animal corra solto dessa maneira? Uma das meninas poderia ter sido esmagada pela estátua de mármore!

Bella enrijeceu. Quem era aquele homem para entrar de repente, esbravejando e repreendendo? Ela ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz. Seria alguém conhecido? A voz parecia levemente familiar. Se ao menos pudesse vê-lo mais de perto...

Os ombros largos e a fisionomia autoritária indicaram que se tratava de alguém acostumado a dar ordens. E se ele se mostrasse ameaçador? Se gritasse, será que alguém viria socorrê-la?

— Prinny não pretendia machucar ninguém, senhor. — Atrás de Bella, a valente Emma encarou o intruso.

— É claro que ele não tinha intenção de ferir ninguém. — A pequena Claire abraçou o cão.—Você é um cachorro bonzinho, não é, Prinny?

O cão latiu e lambeu o rosto da menina.

— Prinny pode ser um cachorro bonzinho — disse Edward —, mas dentro de casa não é lugar para ele ficar correndo.

— Senhor! — Bella sentiu alívio ao perceber que sua voz soara firme. — Senhor, tenho de pedir que se retire imediatamente.

— E eu peço que seja a senhorita a se retirar agora mesmo. Bella engoliu em seco. Céus, o homem estava se aproximando!

— Emma, Claire, venham para cá. Edward parou.

— Emma e Claire?

— Sim. — Bella ergueu o queixo com altivez.

Agora ele se encontrava próximo o suficiente para que ela pudesse vê-lo melhor. Seu rosto era bronzeado, os cabelos castanho-claros cacheados, bem curtos. Mais velho, mais forte e mais seguro do que o rapaz que Bella vira de longe no casamento do falecido marquês. Mesmo assim o reconheceu. Nunca teria se esquecido daqueles olhos: verdes emeralda.

Edward Cullen, o jovem que ela idolatrara e por quem suspirara, estava de volta a Knightsdale.

— Estas são as minhas sobrinhas? — Edward olhava para as meninas. A mais velha, Emma, estava perto de completar nove anos. Era miúda e tinha cabelos lisos e loiros e os mesmos olhos verdes de Emmet. A outra, Claire, ainda tinha as formas arredondadas de um bebê e os mesmos cabelos cacheados do tio.

Claire pôs as mãozinhas nos quadris.

— O senhor é um homem mau?

— Claire! — Bella a admoestou. — Este é seu tio Edward, o novo marquês de Knightsdale.

Edward observou a governanta. Com ela sabia quem ele era? Bem, os criados deviam estar esperando por sua chegada. Tinha enviado uma carta, informando que estava a caminho com tia Elizabht, portanto, não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir sua identidade. A princípio, porém, não sabia de quem se tratava, ou não teria pedido que se retirasse.

Bella se manteve firme, tomando o partido das meninas. Muitos soldados empalideciam diante de uma ordem do major Cullen, mas não a Srta. Swan.

Edward avaliou melhor o rosto da moça. A Srta. Swan era pouco mais alta que Emma e tinha cabelos castanho-escuros ainda mais cacheados do que os seus, algumas sardas no rosto e olhos castanhos, emoldurados por longos cílios.

—Tampinha?—Edward conteve o riso ao reconhecer Isabella Swan, a filha do reverendo, a magricela chorona que não saía do seu encalço como se fosse um cãozinho perdido. Os outros garotos caçoavam de Edward por isso, mas ele nunca tivera coragem de mandá-la embora. — Queira me desculpar, Bella. Você não é a governanta das crianças, então?

— Não, milorde. A governanta, a Srta. Marloy, foi chamada de repente para cuidar da mãe, que adoeceu. Estou apenas substituindo-a durante a ausência dela.

Um delicado rubor surgiu nas faces de Bella. Seus olhos nem ousaram se erguer. Já os de Edward eram penetrantes. E ele gostou de imaginar que ainda pudesse existir uma sombra da idolatria que Bella nutrira por seu herói de infância.

Ela havia se tornado uma moça atraente. Talvez fosse a solução para o seu problema. E se ele a pedisse em casamento? Pior do que estava, sua situação não ficaria. Se tivesse uma resposta antes da maldita festa, não seria obrigado a passar os próximos dias fugindo das casamenteiras.

Edward sentiu Claire puxando a manga de seu paletó.

—A Srta. Marloy tem medo que a mãe dela morra.—Um par de olhinhos castanhos olhava fixamente para ele. — Minha mãe morreu em uma montanha na _Itália._

— Itália. Sua mãe e seu pai morreram em uma montanha na Itália.

Edward teve de dar uma tossidela para disfarçar o riso. Nunca simpatizara muito com Rosale, a esposa de Emmet. Considerava-a bonita e superficial, como a maioria das damas da sociedade. Ele deslizou os dedos entre os cachos de Claire e olhou para Emma. As meninas não pareciam tão tristes para quem perdera os pais recentemente. O que não era de surpreender. Pelo que seus amigos, o duque de Alvord e o conde de Westbrooke, haviam lhe contado, Emmet e Rosale não eram pais muito afetuosos. O casal costumava passar a maior parte do tempo em Londres ou viajando ao redor do mundo.

— O senhor é o nosso pai agora?

— Claire, não seja boba! — Emma ralhou. — Tio Edward não vai querer ficar conosco. Ele quer ter a própria família.

Edward ouviu Bella suspirar. Ele também sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeado no estômago. Era verdade que nunca pensara muito nas meninas, mas isso não era o mesmo que não querer ficar com elas.

— Eu sou seu tio, Emma. Irmão de seu pai. Portanto, vocês duas são a minha família, e esta é a sua casa. Claire está certa, agora sou como um pai para vocês.

Ele sorriu. Com certeza, podia ser um pai para as sobrinhas, tanto quanto Emmet fora.

— Conte-me sobre Prinny. Foi você que lhe deu esse nome? — Tudo o que Edward podia ver do cãozinho branco e preto era o rabinho agitado e as patinhas traseiras. O restante estava escondido entre o pedestal da estátua do tio-avô Randall e a parede. — Ei, garoto, saia daí!

Prinny parou de se esfregar na base da pilastra, espirrou e saiu para investigar as botas de Charles.

— Prinny é da Srta. Bella, papai.

— Claire, querida, lorde Knightsdale é seu tio, não seu pai. Claire fez beicinho.

— Mas eu não quero um tio. Eu quero um pai!

Edward se ajoelhou para que seu rosto ficasse no mesmo nível do da sobrinha.

— Algumas pessoas podem ficar confusas se ouvirem você me chamar de papai, Claire. E seria injusto esquecer do seu verdadeiro pai, não seria?

O lábio inferior de Claire tremeu, e os bracinhos se cruzaram apertados contra o peito.

— Eu quero um pai. Por que o senhor não pode ser meu pai? E a Srta. Bella minha mãe?

Edward se sentiu como à beira de um precipício. Um passo em falso, e Claire poderia se desmanchar em lágrimas.

— E se você me chamar de tio Edward na frente dos outros, e de papai quando estivermos em família?

— Em família?

— Quando estivermos somente eu e você, Emma e a Srta. Swan. Você concorda?

Claire abraçou Edward pelo pescoço. A pele da menina era macia como a de um bebê. Os cachinhos roçaram o queixo de Edward, que sentiu uma estranha sensação de derretimento no peito.

— Concordo, sim, papai Edward — Claire respondeu, antes de soltá-lo para, em seguida, abraçar Prinny.

Charles olhou para Emma.

— Você também pode me chamar de papai, Emma, se quiser.

— Eu tenho nove anos, tio. Não sou mais um bebê.

— Não é mesmo... Você se incomodaria se eu pegasse a Srta. Swan emprestada só um pouquinho? Preciso conversar com ela sobre alguns assuntos.

— É claro que não — Emma respondeu. Bella pareceu esconder um sorriso.

— Emma, você poderia levar Claire de volta à sala de brinquedos?

— Sim, Srta. Bella.

— Podemos levar Prinny conosco, mamãe Bella? Edward mordeu o lábio para não rir da expressão de Bella.

Ela ficou claramente constrangida com o novo título que Claire lhe conferiu, mas não disse nada para não ferir os sentimentos da menina.

— Está bem, podem levá-lo, contanto que ele não incomode Nanny.

— Prinny não _cômoda _Nanny.

O cão deu dois latidos e lambeu o rostinho de Claire.

— Nanny gosta de Prinny, Srta. Bella — Emma afirmou. — Ela só finge estar incomodada.

A voz de Claire ecoou no corredor enquanto as irmãs se distanciavam:

—Acho que papai Edward será um ótimo pai, você não acha, Emma? Ele tem olhos bonitos e os cabelos iguais aos meus. Edward sorriu, olhando para Bella, que estava ruborizada.

— Peço desculpas, milorde. Claire ainda é muito pequena. Tenho certeza de que seus modos vão melhorar.

— Oh, não estou ofendido. Meu cabelo é mesmo cacheado. Igual ao seu. — Seus olhos passearam pelos cachos de Bella. Ela ficou ainda mais corada, e de uma maneira muito atraente. — Quanto aos olhos bonitos, não tenho nada a dizer. Você acha os meus olhos bonitos?

— Milorde! — O rubor mudou de rosa para vermelho forte. Edward sorriu, oferecendo o braço.

— Vamos até a biblioteca? Eu gostaria que você me contasse um pouco sobre as minhas sobrinhas. Como pôde perceber, não sei muito sobre elas.

bella desceu a escadaria de braços dados com Edward, rumo à biblioteca. Suas emoções eram confusas. Havia se assustado quando ele gritara na escada, mas, ao reconhecê-lo... bem, não sabia mais o que sentia.

Deveria estar brava ainda. Afinal, se sentira profundamente magoada durante os últimos quatro meses, tempo em que Edward nem se dera ao trabalho de se deslocar de Londres para fazer uma visita às sobrinhas, que haviam ficado órfãs. Não que as meninas tivessem sentido falta, já que estavam acostumadas a ser negligenciadas pelos próprios pais. Mesmo assim, Emma admitiu para si mesma, enquanto desciam os degraus da longa escadaria, que se decepcionara, e muito, com a atitude dele.

Sim, Edward tinha vindo mostrar seu pesar durante o velório. Havia sido por apenas algumas horas, pois assim que o marquês e a marquesa foram enterrados no mausoléu da família, ele partira. E desde então nunca mais voltara. Por quê? O que tinha acontecido com Edward? Será que a guerra o transformara tão drasticamente? Com certeza o menino que ela conhecera não teria ignorado as sobrinhas daquela maneira.

Bella se lembrava do dia exato em que o conhecera. E guardava a recordação como um tesouro que desenterrava todas as vezes que se sentia solitária, triste ou desanimada.

Tinha seis anos, na época. Seu pai acabara de assumir a paróquia de Forks, e ela sentia saudade da velha casa, dos amigos, de tudo que lhe era familiar. Bella havia encontrado um bom galho de árvore para se sentar, próximo ao riacho que corria perto do vicariato, e ali ficou chorando até não ter mais lágrimas.

E então Edward invadira seu mundo assobiando. Ela o ouvira antes de vê-lo. Ele parara à sua frente e apoiara as mãos nos quadris, olhando-a.

Charles era apenas quatro anos mais velho que Bella, um menino magrelo de cabelos castanhos cacheados, mas, naquele momento, aos seus olhos parecera um ser encantado da floresta. Edward fizera ares de complacência e então tirara um lenço amarrotado do bolso e o estendera.

— Pare com isso — dissera, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de seu rosto. — Pare de chorar. Você não quer que pensem que é um bebê, quer? Venha me ajudar a encontrar uma salamandra.

Naquele momento, Bella se apaixonara por ele, e nunca mais o esquecera.

Bella olhou para a própria mão, apoiada no braço dele. O calor que emanava do tecido da manga afetou sua respiração de uma maneira estranha. De repente, ela sentiu vontade de entrelaçar os dedos com os dele.

Mas Edward estava fora de seu alcance, e Bella sabia disso. Sempre soubera, desde os tempos em que o perseguia pela floresta, dezeseis anos antes. Charles era filho de um marquês, e ela, filha de um clérigo. Mesmo assim o perseguira nos tempos de infância, feliz por receber um pouco de atenção. Quando ele havia partido para estudar fora, ela chorara novamente, e mais uma vez as lágrimas não ajudaram a conter a dor.

Em seguida, sua mãe havia morrido, e Bella precisava cuidar da irmã, Alice, e do pai. E não tinha mais tempo para sonhos românticos e tolos.

Quando chegaram ao vestíbulo, ela observou pelo canto dos olhos o perfil de Edward. Embora não tivesse tempo, continuara sonhando, mesmo assim.

Bella tinha dezesseis anos quando Edward esteve em Forks pela última vez. Ainda era jovem demais para ser convidada para o baile em comemoração ao casamento do novo marquês, o irmão mais velho de Edward. Mas não tão jovem para não querer muito ir e, quem sabe, dançar com Edward.

Foi então que fizera a coisa mais ousada de toda sua vida. Pulara a janela de seu quarto, que dava para o bosque, e se escondera nas sombras das árvores, observando os homens em seus trajes de gala e as mulheres cobertas de jóias e vestidos coloridos.

Passado algum tempo, Bella vira Edward saindo ao terraço acompanhado de uma dama de Londres. O vestido que ela usava realçava cada curva do corpo bem-feito, e o decote proporcionava uma generosa visão dos seios fartos. Era uma moça muito bonita. E, então, Edward a abraçara e a beijara, enquanto deslizava as mãos livremente por aquele corpo que se contorcia nos braços dele.

Aquilo fizera Bella se sentir ofegante e desconfortável. Envergonhada, fraca e acalorada. Ela voltara correndo para casa, com se o demônio em pessoa estivesse em seu encalço.

Bella revira aquele beijo em seus sonhos um milhão de vezes depois. Mas, nos sonhos, ela era a mulher nos braços de Charles.

Bem, já deveria estar curada daquela afeição infantil. Por isso, afastou a mão do braço de Edward quando eles entraram na biblioteca.

— Bella, sinto muito se a assustei há pouco. — Edward indicou a poltrona ao lado da lareira, para que ela se sentasse, mas Bella preferiu permanecer em pé, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo.

—Milorde, já faz quatro meses que seu irmão e sua cunhada faleceram, deixando órfãs as suas sobrinhas. Por que demorou tanto a vir para casa?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Casa? — Ele baixou o olhar para a escrivaninha. Quando olhou para cima, seu rosto estava inexpressivo. — As meninas estavam em boas mãos. Falei com seu pai no funeral. Por que elas iriam querer ver um tio que não passava de um estranho? E realmente pensei que ainda fossem bebês de colo.

— Como pôde pensar isso? Emma tem nove anos, e Claire, quatro.

— Eu tinha apenas dezenove anos quando Emmet teve a primeira filha. Só pensava em me divertir nas noites de Londres. Também fiquei desapontado por ele não ter conseguido um herdeiro varão. Confesso que não pensei muito no assunto. E então fui para a guerra. Claire nem tinha nascido quando parti para a Espanha.

— E pretende abandoná-las novamente, agora que as viu? Bella podia ver, pela expressão de Edward, que era exatamente isso que ele estava planejando.

— O senhor não pode fazer isso, milorde! As meninas já viveram muito tempo aos cuidados dos criados. Elas precisam de um parente na casa. O senhor viu quanto Claire deseja ter um pai! E Emma também, apesar de ser mais reservada.

— E quanto a uma mãe, Bella? Tem certeza de que as meninas não precisam de uma mãe talvez até mais do que um pai?

—Bem, é claro que elas precisam de uma mãe, mas não existe nenhuma à disposição no momento.

— Não? — Edward sorriu. — Que tal você?

Bella sentiu como se o ar tivesse sido sugado de seus pulmões. Charles se esforçava para conter o riso. Emma estava boquiaberta.

—Seria a solução perfeita. As meninas precisam de uma mãe, elas a conhecem e a apreciam, e você mora aqui perto. Sendo assim, teria o conforto da sua família sempre à mão.

E _eu acho por demais deliciosa a possibilidade de ir para a cama com você! _Bella sorriu, tentando imaginar como Emma reagiria se soubesse o que ele estava pensando. Fazia anos que não pensava nela, mas, ao vê-la agora...

Essa seria a solução perfeita para os seus problemas. Afinal, Edward não pretendia passar muito tempo ao lado da esposa, uma vez que não planejava permanecer em Forks. Já tinha encontrado algo útil para fazer em Londres e viria de vez em quando ao campo para cuidar de suas responsabilidades de herdeiro.

Sim, viria para se deitar com a esposa. Para tirar aquele vestido sem graça que encobria o belo corpo. Para enterrar o rosto nos seios macios. Para...

— Você tem um namorado, ou pretendente?

— Bem, não, mas...

— E me desculpe por eu dizer isto, mas você já passou um pouco da idade de se casar, não é mesmo? Já deve estar com vinte e quatro, se não me engano.

— Sim...

Edward fitou-a, percebendo o rubor e os seios arfantes. Então ergueu o olhar e seus olhos se encontraram. Talvez não devesse ter comentado sobre o fato de ela ser uma solteirona, mas isso com certeza seria um fator importante na hora de Bella tomar uma decisão.

—Não pretendo ficar no seu caminho. Passarei a maior parte do tempo em Londres. Você só terá de me tolerar durante minhas visitas ocasionais.

— Por que se dar ao trabalho de fazer as visitas, afinal? O senhor se manteve afastado durante todos estes anos de Forks.

Será que Bella não tinha percebido o óbvio? Como ele não tinha notado antes o quanto ela era desejável? Ou o quanto aqueles lábios eram sedutores, mesmo apertados como estavam agora...

— E há a questão do herdeiro — disse Edward.

— O que o senhor quer dizer, exatamente?

— Precisarei de um herdeiro, agora que sou o marquês. E não poderei ter um se minha esposa estiver morando em Forks e eu em Londres, poderei?

Edward se abaixou quando um cachorrinho de porcelana passou voando sobre sua cabeça e se espatifou contra a porta.

— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Nesse momento, três plumas cor de laranja surgiram pela porta entreaberta, seguida por cachinhos grisalhos e um rosto muito redondo com os mesmos olhos azuis de Emmet.

— De forma alguma, tia Elizabht — respondeu ele. — Por favor, entre.

Bella ajeitou os óculos, seu ataque de ira substituído pela surpresa ao ver a silhueta arredondada de tia Elizabht, trajando um vestido vermelho com listras cor de laranja.

A mulher entrou, evitando os cacos espalhados no carpete.

—Não vai me apresentar à moça, Edward?—Elizabeth ergueu o _pince-nez._

— É claro, tia. Esta é a Srta. Bella Swan, filha do reverendo Swan. Srta. Swan, minha tia, lady Elizabeth.

— Lady Elizabeth. — Bella fez uma mesura. — Prazer em conhe... Oh!

Bella engasgou e saltou para o lado. Algo tinha roçado seu tornozelo. Elizabht riu.

— Não se assuste, minha querida. É apenas Bess.

Uma enorme gata alaranjada subiu com um salto na cadeira ao lado de Bella e se acomodou sobre o assento. Edward riu.

— Acho que Prinny não irá aprovar Bess, tia.

— Não me diga que você convidou aquele idiota gordo, Edward. Ele certamente não estava na minha lista de convidados.

— Nem na minha. Estou me referindo ao cachorro da Srta. Swan.

— Você tem um cachorro chamado Prinny? Que gracinha!

— Na verdade ele pertence à minha irmã, Alice.

—Ah. Bem, então, mal posso esperar para conhecer sua irmã. —Elizabeht avançou pela sala.—Existe algum motivo específico para estarmos em pé, Edward?

— Eu estava esperando que Bella se sentasse, mas ela não se mostrou... propensa.

— Oh, bem, eu estou propensa, apesar de ter vindo sentada de Londres até aqui. Agora que você é o marquês, Edward, terá de providenciar uma carruagem melhor. Juro que senti cada pedra do caminho.

Elizabeth se sentou com graciosidade, o que era uma proeza, Bella pensou, para alguém de formas tão avantajadas.

— Venha, Bella, sente-se. Bess lhe cederá a cadeira, não é mesmo, Bess?

A gata, porém, não parecia disposta a se mover.

— Com licença. — O braço de Edward roçou o de Bella quando ele se inclinou para pegar a gata. Ela sentiu o contato acidental como se um raio tivesse passado entre ambos. Observou as mãos grandes e gentis apanhando a gata, e esperou que Edward não tivesse ouvido seu suspiro profundo ou notado o modo como ela enrijecera.

Quando olhou de novo, Edward já estava colocando Bess no colo da tia, que analisava Bella detalhadamente.

— Obrigada, Edward. Meu sobrinho é um verdadeiro herói, não é mesmo, Bella?

Bella sorriu sem jeito e caminhou em direção à cadeira, agora desocupada. Antes de se sentar, tentou limpar discretamente os pêlos alaranjados da gata. Deu uma olhada para Edward, que se inclinou e sorriu.

— Faço o possível, tia, para salvar as donzelas ameaçadas por dragões e por todos os tipos de gatos.

— Hum. — Elizabht acariciava a gata e estudava o sobrinho. Bella nem se mexia enquanto os olhos da mulher a examinavam. — Esta donzela precisa ser salva de algo em particular, Edward?

— Não que eu saiba, tia. — Ele se recostou na cornija da lareira. — Por que pergunta?

— Porque tive a impressão de ouvir alguma coisa sendo atirada contra a porta e se quebrando, logo antes de entrar aqui.

Bella esperava era que seu rosto não estivesse tão vermelho quanto ela sentia.

— Creio que eu disse algo que desagradou a Srta. Swan.

— É mesmo? Bem, qualquer um se perguntaria, então, o que seria tão desagradável a ponto de levar uma moça bem-educada a jogar um bibelô e quebrá-lo.

Emma concluiu que já era hora de se retirar.

— Acho melhor eu voltar para as meninas, milorde, lady. Elas já devem estar cansando a pobre Nanny.

— Não vá, Bella — lady Beatrice falou. — Nem tivemos tempo de conversar para nos conhecermos melhor.

Bella voltou a se sentar.

— Não há nada de muito interessante a saber sobre a minha pessoa, lady elizabht.

Beatrice ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E exatamente isso que estou tentando descobrir.

— Tia, pare com isso. Bella está apenas fazendo a gentileza de substituir a Srta. Marloy, a governanta das meninas, que foi cuidar da mãe doente.

— Entendi. E ela está hospedada em Knightsdale? — Os olhos azuis de Elizabeth examinavam Bella dos pés à cabeça.

— Que... conveniente.

— A Srta. Swan e eu estávamos justamente retomando a velha amizade de infância quando a senhora chegou, tia.

— Retomando, Edward? Então você e Bella já foram... amigos ou algo assim?

— Não. — Bella se levantou, prestes a deixar a sala sem se importar com o que Edward e a tia pudessem pensar. — Lady Elizabeth, posso lhe assegurar que...

— Por favor, não precisa, minha criança. Sente-se. Peço desculpas se a ofendi.

Bella se sentou, mas na beira da cadeira, pronta para sair ao primeiro insulto.

— Não estou acostumada a esse tipo de tratamento, lady Elizabeth. Espero que não se repita.

Elizabeth riu.

— Você não tem papas na língua, não é mesmo? Isso é bom. Então me conte por que atirou aquele bibelô na porta.

Bella corou.

— Era um cachorro de porcelana, lady Elizabeht.

—Ah, é mesmo!—A mulher esfregou as orelhinhas da gata.

— Bess provavelmente a apoiaria. Ela não gosta muito de cães. Bella olhou para Edward em busca de socorro. O safado estava com a mão sobre a boca, encobrindo uma risada.

— Não era minha intenção quebrar o bibelô.

— Não? Então, qual era a sua intenção?

— Eu queria acertar a cabeça de lorde Knightsdale.

—É claro. E o que você fez para merecer tal castigo, Edward?

— Eu apenas pedi a Srta. Swan em casamento. Mas, pelo visto, ela recusou.

Elizabht demonstrou surpresa.

— Sei. Mas um simples "não" não seria suficiente?

— Aparentemente, não — respondeu Edward.

— Lady elizabeth, peço desculpas — disse Bella. — Não tenho como explicar minha reação.

— Então é melhor nem tentar, querida. Algumas coisas são inexplicáveis e outras se esclarecem com o tempo. Só nos resta esperar para ver em qual categoria o episódio de hoje irá se enquadrar. Você disse que vocês já se conheciam? Edward sorriu.

— Bella e eu somos amigos de infância, tia. Quando a senhora chegou, estávamos nos reencontrando, depois de anos sem nos ver.

— Anos, Edward? Quantos anos? Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez mais de dez. A tia fitou o sobrinho.

— Você não vê esta moça desde que eram crianças e mesmo assim acabou de pedi-la em casamento?

— Sim.

Elizabeth meneou a cabeça.

— Bella, minhas desculpas. Eu compreendo perfeitamente a sua reação. Da próxima vez atire um objeto mais pesado e mais de perto.

Charles observava a conversa das damas. Laurent tinha trazido chá e bolo e um pires de leite para Bess.

— Você disse que tem dormido aqui na casa, não foi, Bella? — Elizabht se serviu de uma fatia de bolo.

— Sim. A Srta. Marloy teve de se ausentar de repente na última semana, e achei melhor me mudar para cá para ajudar Nanny. Ela está com muita idade.

— E verdade. E sua família pode se ajeitar sem você? Bella fez uma pausa, e Edward se inclinou para a frente.

Havia uma sombra naqueles olhos encantadores, escondidos atrás da armação dos óculos?

— Oh, sim. Minha irmã já tem dezesseis anos, por isso não precisa mais dos meus cuidados. E ela nem quer minha supervisão diária.

— Hum. E creio que sua mãe tenha falecido há muitos anos, não foi?

— Pouco tempo depois que Alice nasceu. — Bella sorriu, mas Edward viu de novo a sombra em seu olhar. — Eu criei Alice e cuidei da casa, mas as coisas mudaram. O fato é que posso cuidar das meninas sem problema durante a ausência da Srta. Marloy.

Edward viu Bella mordiscar um pedaço de bolo. Ela tinha uma boca bonita, lábios carnudos... beijáveis. Ele olhou a pontinha da língua rosada saindo para capturar uma migalha errante, e sentiu um calor surgindo em uma parte específica de sua anatomia ao imaginar as coisas deliciosas que aquela língua seria capaz de fazer.

— Você não concorda, Edwad?

— O quê? — Ele desviou sua atenção dos lábios de Bella para encontrar o olhar fixo da tia. — Desculpe, tia. Mas acho que estava divagando.

— É assim que vocês chamam _aquilo, _agora? — lady Elizabeth zombou. No meu tempo...

Edward deu uma olhada para a fisionomia assustada de Bella.

— Tia, a senhora poderia nos poupar de mais um embaraço e apenas repetir a pergunta?

— Tudo bem. Eu estava tentando convencer Bella a participar dos festejos que faremos para comemorar seu novo título, Edward.

— Uma excelente idéia! — Ele deu um sorriso radiante.

— Mas, milorde, eu não posso simplesmente me juntar aos convidados — argumentou Bella.

— Por que não?

— Eu sou a governanta.

— Governanta temporária. — Elizabeth ofereceu um pedacinho de bolo à gata. — Seu berço é impecável. Seu pai é filho de um nobre, se me lembro bem.

— A quarta geração — Bella corrigiu.

— Não importa. Tem sangue azul suficiente. Bella bateu a xícara sobre o pires.

— Suficiente para quê?

— Para a sociedade, Bella. — Elizabht colocou na boca um pedaço de bolo. — Não me lembro de vê-la nos salões de baile de Londres. Você não debutou?

— Não. Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, Alice ainda era criança. Eu não quis sair de perto de minha irmãzinha, e acho que meu pai não queria muito que eu fosse a Londres. Creio que até poderia ter pedido a uma das minhas tias que me acompanhasse, mas achei que não valeria a pena. Elizabeht assentiu.

— Sim, agora me lembro de suas tias, lady Gromwell, a condessa, e lady Fanning, a baronesa. Perfeitamente aceitável. — Ela se serviu de outra fatia de bolo. — Você disse que sua irmã tem dezesseis anos? Ela também recusou a viagem a Londres?

— Sim. Papai até lhe ofereceu uma oportunidade. Lady Eliza, irmã da duquesa de Alvord, estava debutando, e Alice poderia ter ido com ela a Londres. — Bella suspirou. — Acho que Alice não se interessa muito por vestidos e babados. Ela gosta mesmo é de caminhar no campo em busca de plantas para a sua coleção.

Bella fez uma pausa, olhando para a xícara de chá. Edward percebeu mais uma vez uma sombra na doce fisionomia.

— E as coisas estavam um pouco... incertas lá em casa.

O que estaria incomodando Bella? Ele queria ver apenas alegria naqueles olhos, ou o brilho da paixão, e não tristeza.

—Parece-me que sua irmã está precisando de um polimento, Bella — disse Elizabeht. — Sugiro incluirmos o nome dela na lista de convidados, Charles. Será a oportunidade perfeita para introduzir a moça na sociedade.

— Ótima idéia, tia. E Bella estará aqui para acompanhar a irmã.

— Lady elizabeth, não sei...

— Nós insistimos. Não é mesmo, Edward?

— Sem dúvida. Eu a acompanharei à sua casa hoje, Bella. Para entregar o convite pessoalmente.

— Mas...

— Tenho certeza de que seu pai não irá se opor — Elizabeht insistiu. — Ele ficará contente em ver que a filha, ou melhor, as filhas terão uma oportunidade de alcançar uma boa posição social.

Bella abandonou a xícara de chá e se recostou, seus olhos parecendo soltar faíscas.

— Lady ...

A outra ergueu a mão.

— Não seja teimosa. O que você tem contra um pouco de divertimento? Uns joguinhos de cartas, um ou dois piqueniques, um baile?

— Preciso cuidar das meninas.

— É claro, mas não o dia todo. Tenho certeza de que Nanny pode ficar de olho nas duas um pouco, não pode? — Elizabeht olhou para Edward.

—Certamente. — Ele sorriu.—Na verdade, ela está cuidando das meninas agora. E as duas já não são mais bebezinhos. Emma me pareceu muito responsável.

— De fato, ela é — Bella concordou. — Mas precisa se dedicar aos estudos.

-— Tenho certeza de que Emma o fará. — Edward vislumbrou a sorte a seu favor. — Farei uma visita à sala de estudos e ajudarei, contanto que você não me peça para ensinar a pintar com aquarela. Não sei pintar, nem desenhar, nem qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Hum...

— Então, está decidido. — Elizabeht pegou a última fatia de bolo. — Vá apanhar seu chapéu, Bella, e Edward a acompanhará até sua casa agora mesmo.

— Mas...

Bella olhou para Edward, que riu da mistura de ira, frustração e resignação que havia em seu rosto. E esperança? Haveria mesmo uma pontinha de esperança? Ele suspeitava que já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que aquela moça se permitira um pouquinho de diversão.

Edward estava determinado a mudar isso. E achou que adoraria dar a Bella um pouco de prazer; prazer glorioso, quente, doce; tarde da noite e de manhãzinha. Ele observou o movimento gracioso dos quadris se movendo em direção à saída da sala.

— Decidiu-se por ela, não é?

Edward encolheu os ombros, voltando-se para a tia.

— Desde a morte de Emmet a senhora vem insistindo que eu tenho de me casar. Bella Swan servirá muito bem.

— Você pode escolher entre as muitas damas que virão para os festejos.

— Já conheço todas.

—Ah, mas elas estão muito mais interessadas agora que você é o marquês de Knightsdale.

Edward sentiu um nó no estômago. Aquela era justamente uma das coisas que ele mais abominava em sua situação atual: a bajulação. Pessoas que nunca tinham se importado com o major Cullen agora se acotovelavam para cumprimentar lorde Knightsdale.

— Esse é o charme de Bella, tia. Acho que ela não liga nem um pouco para o meu título.

Bom espero que gostem a historia e linda é perdoem os erros :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Bella fez o que pôde para descer a escadaria com a maior calma. Pois ainda estava enfurecida. Que ousadia a de Edward! Depois de todos aqueles anos, pedi-la em casamento. E era capaz de jurar que Charles nem a tinha reconhecido quando a vira.

Tudo que ele queria era alguém para procriar. Ela certamente não iria se oferecer para dar continuidade à dinastia dos Knightsdale. Naquele momento, o que mais desejava era pôr um fim à linhagem, isso sim. E com as próprias mãos, se possível!

Bella fez uma pausa no segundo andar, segurando o corrimão com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçados. Respirou fundo. Estava aborrecida consigo mesma. Por que Edward não era feio ou vesgo ou corcunda ou manco? E por que tinha de ser o homem que assombrava seus sonhos?

Levou as mãos às faces ruborizadas. Edward assombrara mais do que seus sonhos. Mesmo acordada, ela sonhava com ele, com o beijo que havia presenciado naquela noite.

Agora ele a pedira em casamento. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir exatamente como seria provar aqueles lábios; como seria sentir aquelas mão acariciando-a... Mas não podia se casar com um homem apenas para aplacar a curiosidade. Claro que não. Tal pensamento era ridículo. Bella terminou de descer a escada.

— Bella. Que rápida. Esplêndido.

Edward estava parado no vestíbulo, sorrindo para ela.

— Não demora muito para colocar um chapéu, milorde.

—Não? Serei obrigado a acreditar em você, pois nunca tentei o desafio.

— Não duvido que você deve ter bem mais experiência em tirar um chapéu!

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior. De onde tinha vindo aquilo? Nunca fora de dizer as coisas sem pensar. Só lhe restou olhar para a frente à medida que caminhavam rumo à saída, mas veio rindo logo atrás.

— Ah, Bella , será que detectei algum subentendido?

— Não tenho idéia do que está dizendo, milorde.

— Então você não insinuou que eu já tirei o chapéu de bem mais que uma dama?

Bella sentiu um calor subindo pelo rosto. Só então teve a exata noção do alcance de suas palavras.

— E claro que não, milorde. Ele deu uma risada estrondosa.

— Oh, Bella, acho que vamos nos divertir muito. E, por favor, me chame de Edward.

Ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir as mãos grandes e quentes ao redor da sua cintura, erguendo-a para sentá-la no coche de duas rodas. Em seguida, ele deu a volta para ocupar o outro lado do assento e sorriu, tocando na ponta do queixo de Bella com o dedo indicador.

Edward respirou fundo o ar fresco do campo, deliciando-se com o aroma da relva nova. Sorriu. Fazia anos que não se sentia tão leve, certamente não desde que voltara da Espanha, ou desde que soubera da morte do irmão. Talvez não se sentisse assim desde a infância, quando tinha o dia todo para pescar, correr e brincar de Robin Hood ou de Cavaleiro da Távola Redonda, sempre com a menina em seu encalço. Ele riu. Quem imaginaria que viria a sentir algo mais pela pequena de cabelos cacheados a quem apelidara de Magrela...

— O que é tão engraçado, milorde?

Então Bella pretendia continuar com o tratamento cerimonioso? Edward olhou para ela.

— Você sabia que os outros garotos a chamavam de Sombra?

— Do que o senhor está falando?

— De quando éramos crianças. Os outros garotos a chamavam de Sombra, porque você vivia me seguindo.

— Oh! — Bella olhava para a paisagem agora, com o rosto muito corado.

— Eu não a chamava assim. Não me importava que me seguisse.

— O senhor me chamava de Magrela.

— Bem, você era pequena e magrinha. Ainda não é muito alta, apesar de algumas partes do seu corpo... — os olhos de Edward desceram na altura do busto arredondado — ...terem crescido consideravelmente.

— Milorde! — As faces de Bella estavam pegando fogo agora.

Charles se encolheu de medo de levar uma bofetada.

— As suas mãos, por exemplo — ele disse, rindo. — Tenho certeza de que estão maiores. Os seus pés também. O seu lindo...

Bella respirou fundo, fazendo com que as partes protuberantes de seu corpo arfassem.

— ...o seu queixo cresceu desde que você era criança.

— Milorde, o senhor é muito... escorregadio.

— Como? Não entendi o que você quis dizer.

— Entendeu, sim! O senhor é escorregadio como um peixe.

— Querida — Edward disse —, seja lá qual for a parte do meu corpo que quiser agarrar, por favor, não se acanhe.

Bella dirigiu-lhe um olhar confuso, mas cauteloso.

— O senhor está fazendo novamente.

— O que estou fazendo?

— Não banque o inocente. O senhor insinuou algo.

— Não.

— Sim, insinuou. Ele sorriu.

— Talvez.

— Então me diga o que foi.

— Oh, não, Bella, meu amor. Não direi mesmo. Mostrarei, mas somente depois de casados.

Edward riu e olhou adiante para a conhecida construção de pedra onde passara tantas horas aprendendo grego e latim com o reverendo Swan.

— Seu pai está em casa?

— Creio que sim.

Edward notou o leve tremor na voz de Bella.

— E sua irmã?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Alice deve estar fazendo peraltices por aí. Trepando em árvores para colher folhas de todos os tipos. Se papai e a...

Bella se calou, e Edward percebeu que ela estava tensa.

— E quem? — encorajou, puxando as rédeas.

De queixo erguido e com a postura ereta, Bella parecia um soldado pronto para a batalha. Todos os pensamentos insinuantes abandonaram a mente de Edward. Ele tinha certeza de que estava prestes a descobrir o motivo da sombra que rondava o olhar de Bella.

—E a Sra. Graham—ela respondeu.—A Sra. Harriet Graham é uma viúva que ajuda na igreja, cuidando das flores... e coisas do tipo.

— E?

— E o quê, milorde?

— Por que a simples menção do nome da Sra. Harriet Graham, a viúva, a fez enrijecer como se tivesse acabado de engolir um espeto quente?

— Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

— Não pode ser apenas pelo simples fato de essa senhora ajudar na igreja, pode? — Edward observou Bella. — Você disse que seu pai _e _a Sra. Graham, o problema está no "e", não é? A Sra. Graham é uma mulher inescrupulosa ou algo assim?

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— É claro que não. A Sra. Graham é uma boa ovelha da congregação.

— Mas talvez não seja uma ovelha tão boa para fazer parte da sua família. É isso?

— O senhor vai me ajudar a descer daqui ou terei de pular?

— Eu a ajudarei.

Edward deu a volta e segurou-a pela cintura. Não deslizou o corpo delgado junto ao seu como desejava, mas apreciou e muito a curva da cintura sob suas mãos.

Para sua surpresa, Bella não se esquivou assim que tocou os pés no chão. Ficou parada, olhando para baixo, os olhos ocultos pelo chapéu.

— Bella, você está bem?

— Sim... claro. — Ela recuou um passo, e Edward a soltou. — Sinto muito. Venha por aqui, milorde.

Ele a acompanhou. O cheiro o atingiu de imediato: o odor do aprendizado, dos livros velhos, de capa de couro, de papel e tinta. Sentira aquele cheiro tantas vezes quando era criança, enquanto lutava para decorar as declinações do latim. Havia sentido o mesmo cheiro na universidade, mas este era melhor. Este era de casa. O pai de Bella tinha sido um mestre gentil. Rígido, autoritário, porém sempre encorajador. Edward estudara muito para satisfazê-lo.

E se sentia culpado por ter desejado que o reverendo Swan fosse seu pai. Talvez por isso tolerasse Bella. Ele a considerava como uma irmã. Mas tinha mudado de idéia quanto a isso. Bella parou à porta do escritório do pai e bateu.

— Temos visita, papai.

— _Podem entrar, por favor._

Ela abriu a porta, e Edward parou no batente. Logicamente, o reverendo Peterson havia envelhecido nos últimos vinte anos. Os cabelos estavam grisalhos; as faces, levemente emaciadas, os ossos faciais, mais evidentes. Edward sabia disso, pois se encontrara com o reverendo quatro meses antes, no funeral de Emmett.

— Milorde — Swan disse ao se levantar. — É muito bom vê-lo de novo. Estamos muito felizes que o senhor tenha vindo para Knightsdale.

Edward sorriu.

— O senhor quer dizer "finalmente". Mas obrigado.

O sorriso do reverendo Swan ainda era o mesmo. Os olhos ainda tinham o mesmo brilho, atrás das lentes dos óculos.

— Não era minha intenção criticar um marquês.

— Pare com isso.

O velho mestre e amigo sorriu ainda mais.

— Estava apenas ansioso para vê-lo de volta, milorde. — Ele se voltou para uma senhora miúda sentada ao lado da escrivaninha. — Gostaria de lhe apresentar a Sra. Harriet Graham. A Sra. Graham é relativamente nova aqui, mas tem sido um membro ativo da nossa comunidade.

— Sra. Graham. — Edward tomou a mão da mulher e teve certeza de ouvir um suspiro áspero de Bella, que ainda se encontrava junto à porta.

—Milorde.— A Sra. Graham cumprimentou-o com um belo sorriso, e ele gostou dela de imediato. A mulher tinha feições agradáveis, com olhos castanhos e cabelos que um dia foram castanhos também, mas que agora possuíam algumas mechas grisalhas.

— Reverendo, vim entregar um convite às suas filhas. Bella observou Edward apertando a mão da Sra. Graham.

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la no escritório do pai. Afinal, ela praticamente vivia por ali.

— Várias damas, da mesma idade da Srta. Jessica, estarão presentes. Minha tia, lady Elizabeth, achou que seria uma excelente oportunidade para sua filha caçula ser apresentada à sociedade, ao lado de pessoas conhecidas e da irmã como acompanhante.

— E quem acompanhará minha filha mais velha?

— Papai, não sou nenhuma desmiolada. Sei me cuidar sozinha.

Bella viu Edward arquear as sobrancelhas e corou. Talvez o tom tivesse sido muito áspero.

— Eu não quis dizer isso, Bella, mas você também nunca esteve em Londres.

— Já participei de bailes locais.

— Sim, eu sei, mas...

— Não se preocupe, senhor. — Havia um leve tom de humor no tom de Edward.

Bella se virou para fitá-lo, mas Edward a ignorou.

— Minha tia estará presente, e não será uma comemoração muito extravagante. Somente alguns piqueniques e um baile. Nada demais. Creio que o duque de Alvord virá com a esposa e a cunhada, assim como o conde de Westbrooke, para que as damas encontrem rostos conhecidos. O reverendo assentiu.

— A irmã do duque, lady Eliza, é muito amiga de Alice. Não tenho nenhuma objeção. Você tem, Sue?

Bella cerrou os dentes quando a Sra. Graham murmurou que não.

— Os convidados devem chegar amanhã — Edward prosseguiu. — Sendo assim, enviarei uma carruagem para apanhar a Srta. Margaret pela manhã, pode ser?

— Ótimo, milorde. — O vigário olhou para a filha. — Bella deverá preparar algo para levar. Afinal, ela não planejava participar dos festejos quando foi substituir a Srta. Hodgekiss.

— Não, e não estou planejando comparecer a nenhuma atividade social. Passarei a maior parte do tempo com as meninas.

— Não o tempo todo — Edward interveio. — Por que não vai arrumar suas coisas agora?

Bella não queria arrumar nada. Cruzou os braços, pronta para informar isso a todos, mas captou o olhar de Edward antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Havia algo na fisionomia do marquês que a alertou de que aquele não era o momento para infantilidades. Já tinha vinte e seis anos e deveria se comportar como tal.

— Não me demoro.

— Precisa de ajuda?

—Não, Sra. Graham. Já posso me arranjar sozinha. — Bella olhou de relance para o pai e viu a expressão de reprovação. — Mas... obrigada pelo oferecimento. Eu volto logo.

Não demorou para que ela arrumasse suas coisas. Não possuía muitos vestidos e a maioria já estava em Knightsdale.

Edward colocou a pequena valise de Bella na carruagem enquanto ela se despedia do pai.

— Minhas orelhas deveriam estar ardendo? — Bella perguntou pouco depois, quando Edward a ajudou a ocupar o assento.

— Seu pai não falaria sobre você comigo e a Sra. Graham.

— Tenho certeza de que ele fala com a Sra. Graham sobre mim.—Bella esperou que Edward fosse defender a mulher, mas ele não disse nada. Ela também não deveria dizer nada, porém as palavras estavam presas na garganta, pedindo para sair.

Bella não tinha com quem desabafar. Não podia falar com Alice. Até tentara uma vez, mas a irmã, por ser muito jovem, não havia entendido. E as outras mulheres que conhecia eram muito velhas.

Bella olhou para Edward, que indagou:

— Qual é o problema?

— Que problema? Do que o senhor está falando?

—Você está sentada aí, resmungando e cerrando os punhos. Parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento.

— Eu não estava resmungando. Que absurdo!

— Estava, sim.

— Nem sei resmungar.

— Você gostaria de me contar o que a está preocupando?

— Não. — Bella comprimiu os lábios. — Não tenho problema nenhum.

Edward suspirou.

— Acho que deve ser alguma coisa relacionada com a Sra. Graham, mas, francamente, não consigo imaginar o que seja. Pareceu-me uma senhora de respeito e muito simpática.

— Mas não é! — Bella agarrou o braço de Edward. — Ela é uma descarada sem-vergonha!

— A Sra. Graham?

— Sim.

Eles continuaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Bella tentou recuperar o controle. Estava trêmula.

— Tudo bem, Bella, eu desisto. Não consigo imaginar como a Sra. Graham possa ser uma descarada sem-vergonha. Sei que é um assunto delicado, mas vou perguntar mesmo assim. O que ela fez?

— Eu a surpreendi aos beijos com meu pai no escritório. Bella se lembrava perfeitamente da cena, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, apesar de já se terem passado dois meses.

— E?

Bella olhou para Charles.

— Como assim?

— E o que mais? Você viu a Sra. Graham beijando seu pai. E o que mais?

— Como, o que mais? Isso não é o suficiente? E estava mais do que claro que era ela quem estava beijando meu pai, e não o contrário. Tinha os cabelos despenteados, e os botões do vestido abertos, expondo o pescoço.

—Entendi. Então eles estavam trocando carícias. Já faz quanto tempo que sua mãe morreu, Bella?

— Isso não vem ao caso.

— A Sra. Graham estava possuída por algum espírito maligno?

— Claro que não. Meu pai é um homem de Deus.

— Precisamente. Então, talvez ele esteja pronto para se casar novamente e goste da Sra. Graham.

— Meu pai é muito velho para se casar. — Bella enterrou os dedos no braço de Edward.

— Querida — ele disse, segurando as rédeas com uma mão e, com a outra, gentilmente soltando os dedinhos que o comprimiam —, seu pai não deve ter mais que cinqüenta anos. Não é tão velho assim.

— Mas eu não quero uma mãe.

—Tenho certeza de que a Sra. Graham deve saber disso, nem acredito que ela queira ser sua mãe. Você já tem vinte e quatro anos, e Alice, dezesseis. Irão se casar em breve. Seu pai ficará sozinho. Você deveria ficar feliz que ele tenha encontrado a Sra. Graham.

Bella soltou o braço de Edward. Já deveria ter imaginado que ele não entenderia. Como poderia? Era homem, afinal.

— Eu não vou me casar.

Edward sorriu, voltando a atenção para os cavalos.

—Talvez não. A escolha é sua. Mas permita que seu pai tenha a mesma liberdade de decisão.

— Mas o senhor não entende. Ele é meu pai. Tem deveres para com a família.

— Ele é um homem também, querida. Bella olhou para as próprias mãos.

— Pensei que meu pai amasse a mim e a Alice. Por que ele precisa dela?

— É um tipo de amor diferente, Bella. Você não entende as necessidades de um homem?

Ela meneou a cabeça. O que poderia ser mais importante para um homem do que as próprias filhas?

— Não. Não sei e não entendo.

— Então, meu amor, permita que eu lhe mostre. Quando Bella se deu conta, os lábios de Edward estavam colados aos seus e, com a língua, ele a fez entreabrir a boca.

Quem imaginaria tal coisa? Bella certamente nunca. Eram tantas sensações... A maciez da língua dentro de sua boca. O leve sugar. A suave pressão dos lábios. O cheiro de creme de barbear e da pele.

Céus, seu corpo agora latejava em partes que causam rubor só de pensar. O coração estava disparado. Quando Edward, por fim, a soltou, Bella estremeceu e olhou para ele, surpresa. Aqueles lábios mágicos estavam sorrindo, mas havia uma fúria, uma chama azul nos olhos que parecia queimar como fogo a parte de seu corpo que Edward olhava fixamente.

— O que o senhor acabou de fazer comigo?

— Não muito mais do que eu realmente gostaria de ter feito, querida.

Bella se sentia deliciosamente estonteada. Se os cavalos não tivessem parado sozinhos, Edward não saberia dizer até onde ele e Bella teriam ido. E, a bem da verdade, uma carruagem aberta em uma estrada pública não era o local ideal para iniciar uma virgem nas delícias do amor.

—Querida, da próxima vez que fizermos isso, não será numa carruagem.

— Próxima vez? Haverá uma próxima vez?

— Ah, com certeza. Assim que for possível.

— Milorde! — Finalmente o cérebro de Bella pareceu sair do transe. Uma onda de calor coloriu suas faces, e ela ajeitou os óculos. — Estou certa de que o que fizemos é impróprio.

— Muito impróprio. — Edward sorriu. — Mas muito bom.

— Creio que devemos seguir para Knightsdale. Ele agitou as rédeas.

— Você não acha que deveria me chamar de Edward, meu amor? Milorde me parece um tanto impessoal. E acabamos de compartilhar um momento muito íntimo.

— Eu não penso dessa forma.

— Não? Então, como você classificaria o que aconteceu? Eu coloquei a minha língua dentro da...

— Milorde!

—Se não quiser que eu descreva em detalhes o que acabamos de fazer, convém me chamar de Edward.

— Milorde, por favor!

— Quer que eu continue? Adorarei. Na verdade, acho que descreverei o que faremos na próxima vez em que eu tiver o prazer de colocar a minha língua...

— Edward! — Bella gritou, agarrando-lhe o braço.

— Viu? Não foi difícil, foi? Ela contraiu os lábios.

— Acho que prefiro terminar esta viagem em silêncio.

— Esplêndido. Vou me distrair imaginando as coisas maravilhosas que poderemos fazer na próxima oportunidade que tivermos.

— Srta. Swan!

O chamado veio de um homem que estava logo à frente. Edward estudou o sujeito que se aproximava.

— É um amigo seu? — perguntou.

— Um conhecido, o sr. Jacob Black. Ele alugou as terras do Sr. Aro, que está morando na cidade. — Bella acenou e sorriu para o homem, que parou a seu lado. — Bom dia, Sr. Black.

— Srta. swan. — O cavalheiro se inclinou de leve.

— Sr. Black, o senhor conhece lorde Cullen?

— Não. — Ele se inclinou para Edward. — Muito prazer, milorde.

— Black. — Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Srta. Swan — disse Jacob —, eu estava indo para Forks justamente para falar com a senhorita, mas agora que o lorde está em casa, creio que a senhorita deve ter regressado ao vicariato.

— Bem, na verdade...

— A Srta. Swan se ofereceu para ficar e me ajudar com os cuidados de minhas sobrinhas na ausência de nossa governanta — informou Edward.

Black franziu o cenho.

— É mesmo? Mas isso não é inadequado, milorde? Não que eu esteja criticando, mas a Srta. Swan é solteira. Precisa de uma acompanhante para resguardar sua reputação.

Edward sentiu o desconforto de Bella.

— O senhor não precisa se preocupar — ele respondeu. — Minha tia, lady Elizabeth, está em casa. Ela cuidará para que meus instintos selvagens fiquem sob controle.

— Milorde, eu não quis insinuar...

— Desculpe-me, mas caso os cavalheiros não tenham percebido, eu ainda estou sentada aqui.

Edward sorriu.

— Sr. Black — ela prosseguiu —, agradeço sua preocupação, mas pode ficar tranqüilo. Não corro perigo de me expor aos instintos selvagens do lorde.

— Não, é claro que não. Eu não quis dizer isso... Eu sei que sua virtude é intocável... Bem, só queria perguntar se a senhorita gostaria de dar um passeio amanhã, depois do almoço.

— Seria ótimo, mas...

— Mas a Srta. Swan estará ocupada amanhã. Darei uma festa em minha casa, e ela concordou em tomar parte, quando os deveres de governanta permitirem, é claro. Meus convidados devem chegar amanhã. O senhor será bem-vindo... se quiser comparecer.

Jacob sorriu.

— Eu adoraria, milorde. — Ele se inclinou novamente. — Mal posso esperar para vê-los amanhã.

Edward, por sua vez, queria mesmo era ver o sujeito pelas costas.

— Aceita mais ervilhas?

— Não, obrigada, milorde.

Edward tinha ido ao quarto de estudos para convidar Bella para o jantar. Ela tentara se esquivar, mas Emma a havia incentivado a aceitar.

— Há muito tempo eu não comia algo tão bom — disse Elizabeth, olhando para o prato.

— Coma mais um pouco, tia, vai lhe fazer bem.

— Não quero ficar estufada. Gostaria apenas de um pouco mais de vinho, Edward.

— Acho que a senhora já tomou o suficiente por hoje, tia.

—Quando os seus convidados vão chegar, lady Elizabeth? — perguntou Bella.

—Os convidados de Edward, você quer dizer. Este é o ponto. Sabe, Edward precisa arranjar uma esposa. Ele precisa de um herdeiro, pois não quer que o título passe para o primo Mike. Aquele idiota provavelmente iria berrar se encontrasse uma mulher em sua cama... — Elizabeth se inclinou para a frente. — Sabe o que eu acho?

— Tia Beth! Tenho certeza de que não queremos saber o que a senhora acha — interveio Edward.

Elizabeth espetou um pedaço do robalo e olhou para Bella.

—Você poderia nos poupar de todo esse trabalho se aceitasse o pedido de casamento de Edward.

— Tia!

Elizabeth provou o peixe.

— Credo! Está horrível! — O garfo tilintou sobre o prato. Ela se inclinou para falar novamente com Bella e apontou para Edward.—Limpe esses seus óculos, mocinha, e olhe para aquele homem. Não é o primo Mike que está sentado ali. Tenho certeza de que Edward é capaz de providenciar um herdeiro bem depressa. Não estou certa, querido?

Edward temia que seu rosto estivesse tão vermelho quanto o de Bella.

— Se me derem licença — Bella disse, levantando-se. — Estou me sentindo... estranha...

— Está quente? — Elizabeth perguntou. — Deve estar se sentindo quente, moça. Pense nos ombros deste homem. Nas pernas. Nas coxas. No...

— Tia Beth!

Elizabeth parou e olhou para Edward.

—Não precisa gritar. Pensei que estivesse acostumado a falar abertamente, mas juro que você está mais corado do que Bella.

Edward desfez o laço da gravata. Finalmente tinha conseguido convencer a tia a ir para a cama. E agora estava em seu quarto. Precisava descansar da longa jornada e do dia emocionante que tivera.

— Pode se recolher, Laurent. Não vou mais precisar de você por hoje.

— Boa noite, milorde.

Ele viu a porta se fechar atrás do criado. Queria ficar sozinho. Precisava assumir as rédeas de sua nova condição. Olhou ao redor do quarto para os quadros escurecidos pelo tempo, para a mobília pesada, para a enorme cama. Deus! Aquele não era o seu lugar. Era o quarto de seu pai. O quarto de Emmett.

O pobre Emmett se mudara para aquele quarto quando tinha apenas catorze anos. O pai morrera, deixando a responsabilidade do título para o filho mais velho.

Mas, pelo menos, o rapaz estava preparado para isso. Bem, não tão preparado. Afinal, quem estaria pronto para assumir tantos deveres na mais tenra adolescência? Emmett, no entanto, tinha sido criado para a função; sabia desde o berço que seria um marquês. Era o seu destino. Não o de Edward.

Ele caminhou pelo quarto.

Lembrou-se daquela tarde no White's como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Estava sentado com Robert, o conde de Westbrooke. Os dois celebravam a pequena participação que ajudara a aproximar Ben, o duque de Alvord, e a esposa, Angela. Edward tinha acabado de tomar um gole de vinho quando um mensageiro os encontrara.

— Major Edward Antony Cullen?

Um calafrio perpassara seu corpo. Pela fisionomia séria e solene do rapaz, ele adivinhou que sua vida estava prestes a mudar drasticamente.

— Sim, sou o major Cullen.

— Lamento informar, major, que o marquês Knightsdale de Forks e a marquesa sofreram um trágico acidente.

Maldição, maldição, maldição! Edward pulou da cama e olhou através da janela para a profunda escuridão que encobria Knightsdale. Não havia luar; as nuvens estavam tão escuras quanto seu coração.

Naquele momento, quando o mensageiro dera a notícia de que Emmett estava morto, Edward deixara de ser ele mesmo. Seus planos, seu futuro, sua identidade... tudo lhe foi arrancado. Havia se tornado o marquês de Knightsdale.

Fechou as cortinas com violência. Tirou as meias, a calça e a ceroula. Queria mesmo era poder arrancar a própria pele. Escapar daquele quarto, do título, de todas as responsabilidades. Mas não podia. Knightsdale era parte de seu dever agora. Do nada, a lembrança de Claire invadiu sua mente; o som do riso, os bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço e a voz da menina chamando-o de "papai". Bem, talvez fosse mais do que um dever.

E então foi a vez da imagem de Bella Swan tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Deitar-se com ela com certeza seria mais do que um dever. Edward a imaginou nua sobre os lençóis. Sim, definitivamente ela tornaria aquele quarto, aquela cama, um local bem mais aconchegante.

Precisava conversar com ela pela manhã, antes de os convidados chegarem. Bella era uma mulher inteligente. Acabaria enxergando a vantagem do casamento. Estava claro que ela gostava muito de Emma e Claire. O casamento traria benefícios a Emma também. Olhando para o dossel da cama, ele sorriu.

**Capitulo pra vc Acdy-chan que comentou espero que goste,Eu tbm adoro livros epicos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Edward acordou no meio de um sonho muito bom. Bella estava em sua cama. Os cabelos estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro, e as mãos dele espalmadas nos seios macios. Ela lhe acariciava o braço com os dedos delicados. Hum... Outra parte de seu corpo queria muito receber a mesma atenção. Ela deu um tapa em seu ombro, e Edward parou. Nunca tinha brincado disso antes...

— Papai Edward, acorde!

Ele abriu os olhos e deparou com o rostinho de Claire a alguns centímetros de seu nariz.

Edward sabia que estava totalmente nu sob os lençóis. Teria de começar trancar a porta do quarto todas as noites.

— O que foi, Claire? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— O senhor precisa vir rápido, papai Edward. Tem um fantasma na casa.

— Você deve ter tido um pesadelo, querida. Já chamou Nanny?

A menina balançou os cachinhos.

— Ela está gritando muito alto.

Ao longe, eles ouviram alguém dizendo:

— _Calma, Nanny! Isso é bobagem..._

— Por que ela está gritando? Claire revirou os olhos.

— Nanny disse que viu um fantasma. Mamãe Bella pediu para eu vir chamá-lo. Vamos logo, papai Edward. O senhor precisa pegar o fantasma.

— Está bem.

Claire não parava de puxar o braço do tio. Edward se enrolou no lençol e se levantou. Pegou um alfinete de gravata e prendeu o lençol como se fosse uma toga romana, enquanto a sobrinha o puxava para fora do quarto.

Encontraram Elizabeth no vestíbulo, usando uma camisola castanho-avermelhada com borlas douradas, uma touca de dormir vermelha e com o rosto pálido. Bess também parecia transtornada, balançando o rabo aos pés da dona.

— Que confusão é essa? Ninguém pode me deixar morrer em paz?

— Aparentemente ninguém está descansando em paz esta noite, tia. E se a senhora não tivesse bebido tanto conhaque e vinho, não estaria se sentindo à beira da morte agora.

Claire puxou o braço do tio.

— Vamos logo, papai Edward. O fantasma vai escapar. Edward acompanhou a garotinha. Elizabeth e Bess vieram logo atrás.

— Do que Claire o chamou?

— Deixe para lá, tia.

— Que traje estranho você está usando.

Charles resmungou. Estava difícil andar depressa com as pernas se enroscando no lençol.

— Como as mulheres conseguem andar de saia? — ele perguntou depois de tropeçar pela quarta vez.

— Melhor do que você, obviamente. Oh, saia do caminho e me deixe passar.

— E se houver mesmo um fantasma?

—Tenho certeza de que ele já deve ter corrido de medo, com toda essa gritaria. Daqui posso ouvir os berros de Nanny.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao quarto das crianças. Bella, usando uma camisola longa branca fechada até o queixo, que deixou Edward desapontado, tentava acalmar Nanny. Emma estava ao lado, segurando Prinny.

— Eu trouxe papai Edward, mamãe Bella! — anunciou Claire.

Nanny olhou para Edward e gritou. Bess olhou para Prinny e se eriçou. Prinny olhou para a gata e rosnou. Elizabeth olhou para a cena e levou as mãos à cabeça.

— Meu Deus! Alguém me diga que isso é uma alucinação, por favor!

Prinny latia como um louco, perseguindo Bess, que estava com os pêlos arrepiados e tentava escalar a "toga" de Edward. Este, tentando se portar como um cavalheiro o tempo todo, segurava o lençol como podia e continha os palavrões que lhe vinham à mente enquanto a gata lhe arranhava as pernas. Mas, pelos olhos arregalados de Claire, ele não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo.

— Oh, mamãe Bella, papai Edward disse uma palavra feia.

Bella já estava mergulhando para segurar Prinny pelas patinhas quando teve a oportunidade de ver de relance os tornozelos bem-feitos de Edward, antes de ele ouvir o som agourento de um rasgo e sentir um ventinho roçando suas pernas.

— Tia, venha pegar sua maldita gata!

— Eu sabia que você tinha pernas bonitas, Charles. Viu, Bella? Que pernas, hein?

Edward não sabia definir se o calor que sentia era de raiva ou de vergonha.

— Tia, por favor, pegue essa gata maluca!

— Francamente, Charles, não estamos em um campo de batalha. Bem, talvez estejamos um pouquinho, mas você poderia baixar a voz. Está assustando Bess.

— Farei mais do que assustar essa peste...

— Edward! Lembre-se, você é um cavalheiro. — tia Beth pegou Bess do chão e a segurou junto ao rosto. — Calma, calma, amorzinho... O homem mau não tinha intenção de assustar você.

— Tinha, sim! — Edward resmungou.

Suas pernas estavam expostas, arranhadas e sangrando. O essencial, no entanto, encontrava-se coberto. Mas Bella não tirava os olhos do belo par de pernas masculinas.

— Oh, milorde, suas pobres pernas. Vou buscar água para lavá-las. Posso?

A idéia de Bella lavar suas pernas fez que a saia da "toga", agora bem mais curta, se erguesse de um modo estranho. Edward percebeu que a tia tinha aberto a boca para comentar.

Ele se virou para Nanny:

— Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

— Oh, milorde, nunca fiquei tão assustada em toda a minha vida! Pensei ter ouvido um barulho, por isso me levantei para ir verificar se estava tudo bem com as minhas crianças, e foi então que vi algo logo ali. Eu gritei, e a coisa flutuou e desapareceu no ar. — A senhora apontava um ponto exato, acima das estantes de livros das meninas. — Ouvi o ruído de correntes se arrastando e tudo o mais.

— Entendi. — Uma vez que Elizabeth continuava segurando Bess, Bella soltou Prinny, que foi farejar o local indicado por Nanny. — Então, a senhora disse que viu um fantasma desaparecer justamente onde Prinny está agora?

— Milorde... — Nanny parecia confusa.

—Ali—Edward insistiu.—Onde está Prinny, o cachorrinho de Bella.

— O cachorro de Bella? Oh! Desculpe-me, milorde. — Nanny desapareceu dentro de seu quarto e voltou em seguida usando óculos. — Ah, assim está melhor. Sim, acho que foi exatamente onde o cachorro está agora.

Edward encarava a mulher.

— Nanny, por que você gritou quando eu entrei, então?

—Porque pensei que o senhor fosse o fantasma que estivesse voltando, milorde. Está usando uma roupa estranha. Isso é uma fantasia de antigo romano?

— Não, Nanny. — Ele olhou para Bella, que estava com os olhos voltados para o chão, segurando o riso. — Você também viu a aparição?

— Não, milorde. — Ela tentava se conter como podia. — Quando cheguei aqui, a coisa já tinha desaparecido. — Em seguida, Bella se virou para o lado e caiu na gargalhada.

— Estou feliz que tenha achado a situação tão engraçada, Bella.

Ela acenou com a mão, obviamente não conseguindo falar. As lágrimas escorriam pelas faces de tanto que ela ria.

— Você está muito engraçado, Edward — disse Elizabeth —, apesar de achar a reação de Bella um tanto exagerada.

— Perdoe-me, lady Elizabeth.

Bella recuperou a compostura. Emma e Claire estavam rindo também. Edward concluiu que o tal fantasma não passava de fruto da imaginação de Nanny. Mesmo assim, ele não podia ignorar o fato de Bella e as meninas estarem se divertido muito.

— Se as damas acharem que podem terminar a noite aqui — ele disse —, amanhã poderemos providenciar acomodações em outro andar para vocês. Está bem assim?

bella finalmente conseguiu se controlar.

— Certamente, milorde. Estaremos bem.

— Então, tenham uma boa noite.

Edward puxou a ponta rasgada do lençol, gesticulou para a tia, e saiu. Assim que deixou o quarto de brinquedos, ele ouviu a voz de Nanny:

— _Desculpe, Bella, mas o lorde tem belas pernas._

Bella terminou de guardar o último traje no armário. Seu vestido de baile. Parecia bobagem ter trazido, mas mesmo assim...

Nunca deveria ter comprado o vestido, pensou. Fora uma extravagância, mas ela ficara encantada quando vira o cetim azul na loja do sr. Ashford. Bem, até mesmo Alice gostara da cor, dizendo que lembrava o azul do céu ao entardecer no início do outono. Isso tinha sido quatro anos antes.

Bem, talvez comprar o tecido fosse um ato compreensível, mas permitir que a Sra. Croft, a costureira da vila, confeccionasse o vestido fora uma loucura. O que ela estava pensando? O que a Sra. Croft estava pensando? O traje era muito escandaloso para a filha de um pároco, especialmente para uma solteirona. O decote mal cobria o busto e revelava algo mais sempre que ela se mexia, o que a deixara chocada.

Às vezes Bella dava uma olhadinha no vestido, sonhadora, mas nunca o usaria. Nunca.

Até aquele dia.

Ela deu uma última olhada no traje antes de fechar o armário. Iria usá-lo no baile. Já estava um pouco ultrapassado e, sem dúvida, pareceria simples demais perto dos luxuosos vestidos vindos de Londres, mas não havia nada a fazer quanto a isso.

Bella sentou-se próximo à janela, sentindo o sol da manhã aquecer-lhe as costas. Seu novo quarto não era muito maior do que o outro que ela ocupara no andar de cima, perto dos aposentos das meninas, mas era decorado com mais luxo. Nanny e as meninas estavam em um quarto maior do outro lado do corredor.

Bella fechou os olhos. Não tinha dormido bem na noite anterior por causa daquele incidente ridículo do fantasma. Por que não percebera antes que Nanny estava sem os óculos? Mas, na hora, pensara que havia um intruso na casa, e não poderia pôr a segurança das meninas em risco. Por isso mandara Claire chamar Edward.

Ela sorriu, lembrando-se do traje do marquês. Engraçado e incrivelmente atraente. Nanny e lady Elizabeth estavam certas: Edward tinha pernas muito bonitas. Maravilhosas. Não que ela já tivesse visto um par de pernas masculinas antes, claro.

E não foram apenas as pernas que se revelaram muito interessantes. Os braços, o pescoço, os ombros, parte do peito. Ele parecia uma estátua grega, com a diferença de que estava vivo. Quente. De carne e osso.

De repente, os raios de sol que penetravam através da janela se tornaram quentes demais. Emma moveu a cadeira de lugar. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tinha sonhado a noite toda com Edward. Bem, já sonhara com ele antes, mas agora os sonhos eram bem mais detalhados. Muito mais, mas ainda não o suficiente.

Bella corou. Que atrevida! Tinha vontade de tocá-lo, de ser tocada por ele. De sentir os braços em torno de seu corpo, de acariciar aqueles músculos, os pêlos do peito. Seriam macios ou ásperos? E aquela pele maravilhosa... como seria senti-la sob os dedos?

Bella se abanou com as mãos. Seu corpo todo estava reagindo de uma maneira estranha àqueles pensamentos. Na verdade, uma parte específica parecia latejar. Talvez já fosse tempo de se casar. Nunca havia considerado a idéia antes, mas, como Edward dissera, Alice já estava com dezesseis anos. Logo seu pai não iria mais precisar de sua ajuda. Ele tinha a Sra. Graham, e Bella estava convencida de que os dois ficariam felizes se ela se mudasse. E a única maneira de fazer isso seria se casando.

Talvez o casamento pudesse ser a solução para a sua vida, afinal.

Ela voltou para perto da janela. Seu novo quarto dava vista para toda a frente da casa, que estava vazia agora, mas em poucas horas se encheria de carruagens, trazendo várias damas. Certamente, um grande número de homens solteiros também viria. Edward poderia escolher uma moça, porém restariam vários cavalheiros disponíveis.

Talvez um deles pudesse se interessar por ela, pela sua pessoa, e não por ser uma procriadora em potencial. De qualquer maneira, isso seria o mais próximo que Bella chegaria do mercado casamenteiro de Londres. Mas ela aproveitaria a oportunidade para fazer uma "comprinha".

—Alice!—Bella vira a irmã chegando e correu escada abaixo para recebê-la.

Alice estava de cara feia.

— Você é muito malvada, Emma.

— Por que está dizendo isso?

De fato, Bella não esperava que Alice pudesse se entusiasmar com o convite para a festa, mas não deixava de ser uma ótima oportunidade para a irmã adquirir algum traquejo social.

— Foi você que pôs na cabeça do papai que eu deveria vir para esta festa ridícula, não foi?

Bella riu.

— Na verdade, foi lorde Knightsdale quem estendeu o convite a você. E a festa não será ridícula. Você poderá circular um pouquinho em sociedade, o que não lhe fará mal algum.

— Não tente encobrir a sua culpa, pois eu sei que você também esteve lá para entregar o convite. E não quero me misturar com a sociedade. Essa gente não passa de um bando de almofadinhas e mocinhas fúteis e mimadas. Encontrei um caminho muito interessante ao norte das terras do sr. Beggley e é para lá que quero ir... Céus, o que é aquilo?

Bella se virou para ver Elizabeth se aproximando. A senhora trajava um vestido cor de vinho com bolinhas verdes, com um arranjo de penas de avestruz balançando sobre os cachos grisalhos.

Alice ficou espantada. Arregalou os olhos e fitou a irmã. Emma franziu o cenho, rezando para que Alice se contivesse e não fizesse nenhum comentário a respeito da roupa extravagante da anfitriã.

—Lady Elizabeth, gostaria de lhe apresentar minha irmã, Meg.

Alice fez uma mesura.

— Obrigada por me convidar, lady Elizabeth.

— Seja bem-vinda, querida. — Elizabeth se voltou para Laurent: — Por favor, peça para George levar as coisas de Margaret para o quarto amarelo.

— Certamente, milady. Elizabeth sorriu.

— Tenho ótimos planos para vocês duas. Emma enrijeceu.

— Tem mesmo? — Alice deu um sorriso malicioso. Obviamente, percebera o desconforto da irmã.— E quais seriam esses planos?

Bella rezou para que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse, porém, por milagre, Elizabeth se conteve.

— Ainda é muito cedo para dizer.

— Mas isso envolve...

Bella decidiu interromper Alice:

— Lady Elizabeth, a senhora dormiu bem?

— Na verdade, não. Só consegui cochilar, depois daquele episódio do fantasma. E, para completar, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Não beba muito conhaque, Alice. Pelo menos, não em excesso.

— Conhaque? Fantasma? — Alice murmurou enquanto Elizabeth esfregava a testa. — Talvez a estada não vá ser tão monótona, afinal.

— Shh — Bella sinalizou para a irmã.

— O que você disse, querida? Acho que eu não estava prestando atenção.

— Nada, lady Elizabeth. Estou feliz que o incidente de ontem à noite tenha acabado bem.

Bella percebeu os olhos curiosos de Alice, mas felizmente Edward apareceu naquele exato momento, impedindo Elizabeth de contar em detalhes tudo o que se passara no quarto de brinquedos das meninas, incluindo o incidente com a "toga" de Edward e as pernas e...

— Bom dia, ladies. Ouvi mesmo você dizer que esta é sua irmã, Bella?

— Sim, milorde.

Ele segurou a mão de Alice.

— Prazer em revê-la, Mary Alice . Da última vez em que nos encontramos, você mal andava.

Ela sorriu.

— Por favor, lorde Knightsdale, pode me chamar de Alice. Ninguém de chama de Mary.

— Alice, então. Acho que o seu cachorro está no quarto de brinquedo com as minhas sobrinhas.

— Meu cachorro?

— Prinny — explicou Bella. — O seu cachorro.

— Não acredito que você ainda insista em dizer que Prinny é meu, Bella. Posso ter colocado o nome nele quando era filhote, mas Prinny se considera seu. Provavelmente porque você é quem se lembra de alimentá-lo.

Essa era uma discussão familiar. Bella respirou fundo e tentou responder com calma:

— Você sabe que arrumamos Prinny para lhe fazer companhia durante as longas caminhadas que você insiste em fazer. Ele serve para protegê-la quando está sozinha no campo.

—Você avisou isso a Prinny? Na poucas ocasiões em que ele foi comigo, tudo que fez foi perseguir coelhos. Não o quero comigo. Ele pisa nos espécimes.

— Espécimes? — Edward indagou.

— Eu me interesso por plantas, milorde.

— Milady, o Sr. Black acaba de chegar — Laurent informou.

— Ah, o apaixonado. — Alice sorriu para a irmã. — Vai ser difícil evitar o rapaz, não acha, Bella?

— O apaixonado? — Edward perguntou enquanto Elizabeth se afastava para receber o convidado.

Bella estrangularia a irmã ali mesmo se pudesse.

— Não é nada disso, milorde. Alice só está brincando. Lançou um olhar de alerta para evitar que a irmã prosseguisse. Mas Alice ignorou a advertência.

— Com freqüência, ou melhor, constantemente, o Sr. Black visita o vicariato desde que se mudou para a casa do Sr. Atworthy. E desde que Bella veio para cá, percebi que as visitas dele escassearam.

— Entendi — disse Edward. — Nesse caso, fico feliz por termos nos encontrado com o Sr. Black ontem e convidado para se juntar aos festejos.

—Sim, foi muita sorte. Não foi? Vamos, Alice, eu vou ajudá-la a se instalar em seu quarto.

Bella agarrou o braço da irmã e subiu a escadaria.

Então Black estava interessado em Bella. Pela primeira vez Edward se sentiu feliz por ter um título para jogar na cara do sujeitinho. Observou o homem colocando óculos para examinar melhor uma enorme urna que ficava ao lado da porta, atrevendo-se a ponto de levantar a tampa e espiar dentro.

— Está procurando algo, Black?

O rapaz levou um susto, fazendo a peça oscilar sobre o pedestal. Edward a amparou.

— Milorde, o senhor me assustou. Eu estava apenas admirando esta belíssima peça de arte. É da dinastia Ming, o senhor sabia?

— Não fazia idéia. O senhor se interessa por louça?

— Por arte, milorde. Arte. Sim, me interesso por todas as coisas de valor: estátuas, pinturas, jóias.

— É mesmo?

Edward pensou se não seria melhor mandar trancar a prataria. Onde o pai de Emma estava com a cabeça quando permitira que o salafrário entrasse no vicariato? E onde ele, Edward, estava com a cabeça quando o convidara para vir a Knightsdale? Agora teria de ficar de olho em Bella. Bem de perto. Era sua obrigação como anfitrião.

— Charles, as convidadas chegaram.

— Certo. Já estou indo, tia. — Ele se voltou para Black. — Espero que aprecie sua estada em Knightsdale. Precisa de ajuda para encontrar seu quarto?

— Oh, não, milorde. Posso encontrar o caminho. Edward observou o sujeitinho subir a escadaria.

— Tia, a senhora não colocou Black em um quarto perto de Bella, colocou?

— É claro que não, Charles. Você acha que sou tola? Troquei o quarto dele pelo da Srta. Clearwater esta manhã, quando mudamos Bella para o mesmo andar. O Sr. Black ficará no final do corredor, para que não entre por engano no quarto de Bella durante a noite.

— Ótimo.

Edward estava parado junto à janela da biblioteca, admirando o jardim e o lago. Todos os convidados já tinham chegado. Tratava-se de uma estranha mistura. Bem, as mães caçadoras de maridos e suas filhas e todos os tipos de cavalheiros disponíveis não eram algo assim tão incomum. Foram as moças da família Denali que tornaram a lista de convidados bem mais interessante.

— Edward, você viu as gêmeas Hale no corredor? Ele sorriu quando Robert Hamilton, o conde de Westbrooke, entrou na biblioteca.

— Você, pelo jeito, viu.

— Preciso de um conhaque. Onde você guarda a bebida?

— Sobre o aparador da esquerda. Só não permita que as gêmeas captem o cheiro.

Rob parou com a mão sobre a tampa da garrafa.

— As gêmeas hale gostam de conhaque? Edward riu.

— De cálices cheios.

Os dois riram enquanto Rob enchia dois cálices e, em seguida, estendeu um ao anfitrião.

— Como vão às coisas, meu amigo?

— Bem, eu creio. — Edward tomou um gole do conhaque. — Parece-me que Emmett investiu com sabedoria, até onde pude ver em Londres.

— Isso é um alívio. E a propriedade, como está? Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Coles, o administrador, me parece competente. Cheguei ontem e tive um assunto para tratar. Mas hoje cedo conversei com ele e aparentemente as coisas vão bem.

Edward sentiu a mão de Rob em seu ombro.

— Você sabe que pode contar comigo, se precisar.

— Eu sei, Rob. — Deu um tapinha na mão do amigo. — Eu sei.

Rob sorriu.

— Tenho um pouco mais de experiência nesse negócio de nobreza. E administro uma propriedade, é claro.

— É claro.

— Coles tinha algo mais a dizer?

— Somente que Emmett se tornou um lorde muito ausente depois de se casar com Rosalie. Coles não escondeu a esperança de que eu seja mais presente.

— Rosalie gostava de Londres.

— E aparentemente de qualquer outro lugar que não fosse Knightsdale.

Rob sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima à lareira.

— Ela gostava da atenção da sociedade.

— E por conta disso deixava as próprias filhas de lado.

— De fato. Mas muitas crianças crescem sob os cuidados de criados. Eu confesso que só via meus pais umas cinco ou seis vezes durante o ano, e suponho que você também não tenha passado muito tempo com os seus, não é?

— Não. — Edward se juntou a Rob perto do fogo. — Na verdade, eu nem queria ver meu pai. Você se lembra do temperamento dele.

Rob assentiu.

— E quanto à sua mãe? Edward suspirou.

— Não era muito diferente de Rosalie.

— E você se importava?

— Não que eu me lembre. Mas as minhas sobrinhas... — Tomou outro gole. — A menor está me chamando de "papai Edward".

— Como assim? — Um homem indagou da porta. — Você já é pai, Edward? Meus parabéns, mas conseguiu o feito tão rápido, antes mesmo de arranjar uma esposa?

—Ben!—Edward se levantou para cumprimentar o duque de Alvord. — Como está Angela?

— Muito bem, obrigado.

— Ouvi dizer que estão esperando o novo duque — Rob comentou.

Ben sorriu.

— Talvez.

— É mesmo? — Edward ofereceu um conhaque a Ben. — Isso requer um brinde.

— Certifique-se apenas se fechou bem a porta da biblioteca, Ben. Edward disse que as gêmeas Hale gostam muito de conhaque.

— E mesmo? Eu não sabia. E aquela que estava admirando as estátuas na galeria principal era a Srta. Clearwater?

— Deve ser — Edward respondeu. — Estava acompanhada de um homem moreno?

Ben ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não sabia que a Srta. Clearwater tinha um admirador. Rob gargalhou.

— Pelo visto, esta festa será muito interessante. Ben riu.

—Mas quem é o moreno que está cortejando a Srta. Clearwater?

— É o Sr. Jacob Black, e ele não está cortejando a Srta. Clearwater. Eu o encontrei examinando um vaso no vestíbulo e pensei que ele tivesse se juntado à Srta. Clearwater no passeio para ver as peças de arte de Knightsdale.

— Está desconfiado de que o tal do Sr. Black tem dedos leves? — Ben perguntou.

Charles encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez. Não fui com a cara do homem.

— Então por que o convidou? — Rob indagou. — Ele não é o almofadinha que está alugando a casa de Aro?

— Sim, o próprio. Você sabe algo sobre ele?

— Não. E você, Ben?

— Não. —Ben sorriu. — Estou preocupado com outros assuntos.

— Aposto que sim. — Rob

revirou os olhos. — As damas de Alvord viajaram para Brighton para lhe dar, digamos, oportunidade de se concentrar nas suas obrigações.

— Tenho de cumprir com meu dever, afinal de contas, e arrumar um sucessor. E você ficará feliz em saber que tia Kate, lady Jessica e Lady Bree estão de volta. Bree se juntará a nós amanhã.

— Então a pequena Bree se unirá ao bando de donzelas interessadas no nosso novo marquês?

— Não creio que Bree esteja interessada em Edward, Rob.

— E eu não estou interessado em nenhuma moça — Edward interveio.

— Não está? Então por que vai promover um baile para tantas moçoilas? Se você não é o melhor partido disponível, então quem é? — Rob ergueu a mão. — Eu é que não sou.

— Bem, muito menos eu — Ben disse. — E se Edward diz que não está interessado...

— Não. Eu ainda sou muito jovem para me prender — declarou Rob.

— Haverá outros homens solteiros na festa — Edward falou.

— Portanto, não precisa ficar com medo, Robbie.

— Claro que não. Com um marquês disponível, as moças não irão se interessar por um simples conde. Pedirei ao meu pajem que verifique todas as noites, antes de eu ir me deitar, se não há nenhuma escondida no meu quarto. E tomarei o cuidado de evitar todas as áreas mais reclusas de sua bela propriedade.

— Rob tomou outro gole de conhaque. — Talvez eu grude em sua tia Elizabeth. Pois, pelo que me lembro, ela não terá nenhum problema em afastar qualquer mocinha mais atrevida.

— Ótima idéia, Rob — Ben disse. — Mas ainda não entendo por que você convidou todas essas pessoas, Edward, se não está interessado em arranjar uma noiva. Tenho quase certeza de que a adorável lady Jane e a encantadora Sra. Victoria não trouxeram suas lindas filhas para Knightsdale apenas por causa da bonita paisagem. A menos que, é claro, a paisagem inclua você colocando um anel de noivado no dedo de uma das beldades.

— Sim, entendo o que quer dizer. Pensei que estava no mercado, mas já encontrei uma pretendente.

— Oh? E quem é a felizarda? — Ben perguntou.

— A Srta. Isabella Swan.

— A filha do vigário?

—Não é apenas a filha do vigário, Ben — Rob interveio, rindo. — É a Sombra.

— Sombra? Que sombra? Ah, sim, agora me lembro! A menina que costumava seguir os passos de Edward quando éramos crianças.

— E caso não tenha notado — Rob sorriu —, e é claro que não notou, sendo um homem casado, a Srta. Swan não é mais uma menininha.

— Comporte-se, Rob. — Edward se surpreendeu com o próprio e inusitado ciúme ao ouvir o tom zombeteiro do amigo. — Não permitirei que desrespeite a Srta. Swan.

— Oh, eu sempre respeitei os mais velhos.

— Mais velhos? Bella só tem vinte e quatro anos.

— Assim como eu, meu amigo. Você é o idoso por aqui, o único de nós que já tá quase entrando na casa dos trinta. Pensando melhor, não creio que a Srta. Swan seja dois meses mais velha; acho até que tivemos uma discussão uma vez sobre isso quando eu completei dez anos.

—Cavalheiros, não vamos relembrar o que já está esquecido. —Ben ergueu o cálice.—O momento é de comemorar. Quando você pretende anunciar o noivado, Edward?

— Logo.

— No baile? — Rob indagou. — Seria o momento certo. Talvez você possa deixar as outras senhoritas curiosas até lá, assim elas me deixarão em paz.

— Sim, no baile. — Edward se lembrou do som do cachorrinho de porcelana se espatifando contra a porta da biblioteca.

— Eu espero. Tenho alguns problemas a resolver antes.

—Se a temporada de Londres é parecida com isto, estou feliz por não ter ido a nenhuma.

— Alice, fale baixo. — Bella puxou a irmã discretamente para os fundos da sala de visitas.

Um mar de vozes as engolfava. Damas elegantes de Londres em seus vestidos na última moda conversavam com cavalheiros que usavam gravatas com os mais elaborados laços e paletós bem-talhados. Bella se sentiu mais do que um pouco fora de moda. Buscava por um rosto conhecido e viu Elizabeth, resplandecente num vestido carmesim com laços de fita verde, rindo muito com a Sra. Begley. Seus cálices pareciam cheios de conhaque.

Bella avistou as gêmeas Hale no outro extremo da sala, examinando um quadro enorme de uma mulher nua ao lado de um homem nu da cintura para cima, cercados por um bando de querubins gorduchos. A Srta. Irina apontou para o homem com os ombros expostos e cutucou a irmã na altura das costelas. Pelo menos nenhuma das duas estava bebendo.

— Dê só uma olhada no bando de gansas barulhentas. — Alice apontou para um grupo de jovens que se acotovelavam em torno de Edward. — Ainda bem que lorde Knightsdale usa o cabelo bem curto, ou seus adoráveis cachos iriam se enroscar em todas aquelas pestanas batendo ao redor.

Bella concordou. As mocinhas estavam bajulando Edward da forma mais indiscreta possível. Aquilo certamente não seria nada bom para alguém que já tinha uma auto-estima tão alta quanto ele. Não que não fosse bonito. Era muito mais do que lindo, usando aquele traje de noite.

Edward olhou para cima. Os olhos azuis encontraram os de Bella do outro lado da sala, e ele sorriu. Ela sentiu um calor estranho irradiando-se do estômago.

— Lá vem o seu admirador especial, Bella.

— Meu o quê?

O Sr. Black serpenteava na direção das duas. Emma nunca o imaginara parecido com uma serpente antes, mas naquela noite ele se assemelhava muito a uma cobra.

— Parece que a qualquer momento vai sair uma língua bifurcada da boca do sujeito — Alice murmurou.— Acho que vou me juntar à Srta. Clearwater.

Bella resistiu à tentação de segurar a irmã pelo braço.

— Srta. Swan, estou feliz em ver que lorde Knightsdale permitiu que a senhorita se juntasse aos festejos. Quem está cuidando de lady Emma e lady Claire?

Bella cerrou os dentes.

— Nanny está com as meninas, Sr. Black.

— Ah, Nanny. Uma senhora madura e confiável. Suponho que a senhorita tenha um quarto próximo ao de Nanny e das meninas.

O homem estava supondo coisas demais.

— Não imagino por que o senhor queira saber onde fica o meu quarto, Sr. Black.

O sujeitinho sorriu de modo malicioso.

— Não quis ser desrespeitoso, Srta. Swan. Tenho certeza de que uma moça madura com a senhorita sabe guardar muito bem a sua reputação. É apenas que... bem... não ficaria bem para a senhorita ocupar o mesmo andar que nosso anfitrião. As pessoas têm mente pequena. Podem comentar...

Bella podia dar o nome de uma pessoa de mente pequena naquele exato momento.

— Senhor, não vejo como minha reputação possa estar em perigo. Lady Elizabeth está hospedada na casa, afinal, e, para completar, temos os outros hóspedes. O senhor acha que lorde Knightsdale seria capaz de arrombar o meu quarto e se atirar na minha cama?

— Estou ainda mais surpreso, Westbrooke, em ver como conhecemos pouco o nosso amigo. Quem iria imaginar que Knightsdale teria coragem de sair deflorando virgens?

Bella corou e se virou para dar de cara com o duque de Alvord e o conde de Westbrooke.

— Vossa Graça, eu não quis...

— E claro que a senhorita não quis dizer nada, Srta. Swan. — O duque sorriu para ela, mas sua expressão mudou ao olhar para Black.— No entanto, eu me pergunto o que o cavalheiro a seu lado insinuou.

— Sou Jacob Black, Vossa Graça, e não tive a intenção de ofender. Estava apenas alertando a Srta. Swan de um modo geral, como amigo.

— Como amigo. Sei. — O duque olhou para o conde de Westbrooke. — Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Westbrooke, mas creio que a Srta. Swan é amiga de infância de Knightsdale, não é? Sendo assim, qualquer um iria imaginar que ele tomaria como responsabilidade o bem-estar da antiga amiga sob seu teto.

— Qualquer um imaginaria — Westbrooke concordou. Bella já tinha ouvido o suficiente.

— Parem com isso. — Ela de fato se ofendera com a insinuação do sr. Black, mas não precisava que ninguém a defendesse. — Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Black estava apenas tentando ser cavalheiro. — Bella se voltou para o seu vizinho: — Sr. Black, como o senhor já deve ter concluído, conheci Sua Graça e lorde Westbrooke quando éramos todos crianças, apesar de eles mal notarem a minha presença naquela época.

— E claro que nós a ignorávamos, Srta. Swan — disse o duque. — A senhorita era uma menina, e não nos interessávamos pelas meninas naquela época.

— Pode agradecer a mim por eles a tolerarem — Edward interveio. Ele tinha acabado de escapar do seu "harém".—Estes aqui a teriam expulsado de todas as brincadeiras se não fosse por mim.

Definitivamente, Black havia sido excluído do grupo. O duque e lorde Westbrooke deram um passo para o lado, fechando o círculo, e Black ficou invisível, escondido atrás dos homens muito mais altos do que ele. Então virou-se e se afastou sem graça.

—Onde está sua esposa, Vossa Graça?—Bella perguntou.

— Descansando. — O sorriso do duque foi tão largo que ele pareceu um garoto novamente. — Ela tem andado muito cansada ultimamente.

— Alvord se considera tão esperto que pensa ter descoberto como...

— Rob! — Edward apontou para Bella, interrompendo o amigo.

Westbrooke olhou para ela e se rendeu.

— Tenho certeza de que você já deve ter deduzido, Bella — Edward disse —, que o duque e a duquesa estão esperando o primeiro herdeiro.

— Que notícia maravilhosa, Vossa Graça! — Bella foi contagiada pela alegria do duque. — Espero me encontrar com a duquesa amanhã.

— Edward.—Elizabeth surgiu atrás do sobrinho, acompanhada de um senhor corcunda. —Já está na hora do jantar. Duque, o senhor é o nobre de título mais elevado, por isso deve acompanhar lady Augusta.

— Será um prazer. Westbrooke torceu o nariz.

— Duvido que seja tão prazeroso, Ben. Lady Augusta o deixará de queixo caído antes que você tenha terminado a sua sopa de tartaruga.

Elizabeth apontou os dedos cheios de anéis para Westbrooke.

— E o senhor, milorde, irá acompanhar lady Barworth.

— Lady Barworth, não! — Westbrooke ergueu as mãos, enquanto o duque e Edward tentavam em vão conter o riso. — Tenha pena, por favor. Sou muito jovem para ter de ouvir os detalhes sobre uma crise de gota ou de uma indigestão.

— Milorde, tenho certeza de que não será tão ruim assim.

— A senhora tem razão, tia — Edward disse. — Lady Barworth gosta de falar sobre as doenças dos netinhos também.

— E ouvir dizer que o mais novo está se recuperando de sarampo — completou o duque de Alvord.

Elizabeth encarou Rob.

— Espero que se comporte, milorde.

— E claro. Prometo tentar não adormecer durante o relato médico de lady Barworth, e, se cair nos braços de Morfeu durante o jantar, prometo não roncar. — Rob sorriu. — Pelo menos, não muito alto.

Elizabeth resmungou e se voltou para Bella.

— Aqui está o seu acompanhante, minha querida. — A lady apanhou o braço do senhor que esteve o tempo todo parado ao lado e gritou no ouvido dele: — Esta é a Srta. Swan, Sr. Marcus! O senhor a acompanhará durante o jantar!

— Se tenho paladar? — Marcus era tão corcunda que seu nariz ficava quase na altura do busto de Bella. — Sacrilégio! Não atire uma onça em mim, minha querida.

Bella recuou dois passos antes que uma gota de baba do velhinho atingisse seus seios.

— Marcus, o senhor perdeu a cabeça.—O olhar de Edward parecia uma nuvem de tempestade.

Marcus ergueu a cabeça para poder olhá-lo.

— O quê? Não precisa ficar irritado, milorde. Não sabia que você estava de olho na mocinha. — Marcus chiou no que pareceu ser um riso. — Um homem pode olhar, não pode, sem ofender?

— Vamos, Edward — Elizabeth chamou. — Acompanhe-me ao jantar. Bella estará segura. O pobre Sr. Marcus não pode fazer muito além de olhar para ela.

Marcus não deu sinais de que ouvira o comentário, mas Bella tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que o vestido de Elizabeth.

— Vamos passar para a sala de jantar? — Marcus perguntou.

— Acho que não temos outra opção, temos? — Bella disse, afastando a mão atrevida do homem.

**Priscila Cullen ****obrigada por comentar e desculpa pelos erros estou arrumando.**

**Guest**** obrigada :)**

**Acdy-chan ****continua acompanhando flor :)**

**espero que tenham gostado até o proximo ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Acho que ainda não vi um vestido como o seu nesta temporada, Srta. Swan. Quem é a sua modista? —Os olhos proeminentes de lady Victoria brilhavam com malícia.

Bella forçou um sorriso.

— É a Sra. Croft, uma senhora da nossa comunidade.

— Sei.

— Que originalidade a sua usar um... talento local. Nunca tentei isso. Talvez se torne uma tendência. — Lady Siobhan deu um sorriso leve, tendo o cuidado para não vincar o queixo proeminente.

— Não me lembro de ter visto a senhorita em Londres. — A terceira mulher repulsiva, a Sra. Makenna, bocejou. — A senhorita já deve ter debutado... — ela fez uma pausa estudada — ...há alguns anos.

— Com certeza não vi sua irmã — lady Victoria comentou. — Teria notado, pois ela deve ser da mesma idade da minha querida Amanda.

A querida Amanda parecia com um cruzamento de cavalo com sapo. Tinha olhos esbugalhados e era dentuça como a mãe.

— E de lady Maggie também. — Lady Siobhan pronunciou com ênfase o título da filha.

Lady Victoria corou, pois não passava de uma simples esposa de barão, enquanto lady Sionhan era uma condessa. E Maggie era mais redonda do que a mãe. Estava cochichando com a Srta. Victoria, ambas próximas à janela que dava para o jardim.

— Acho que foi muita generosidade da parte de lorde Knightsdale convidar os vizinhos — comentou a Sra. Makenna. —Não concorda, Srta. Swan? Deve estar sendo muito divertido para a senhorita.

Bella murmurou algo educadamente. Mas as ilustres senhoras não pareciam mesmo esperar por uma reposta mais coerente de uma moça tão provinciana quanto ela. Se tivesse a metade da esperteza e da ousadia da irmã, Bella teria escapado logo após o jantar, como Alice fizera na passagem entre a sala de jantar e a sala de visitas. Teria sido fácil. Se alguém perguntasse, ela poderia alegar que ia dar uma olhada nas meninas.

Bella sorriu e acenou vagamente para a outra dose de veneno verbal que a Sra. Makenna acabara de soltar. Não tinha como mentir para si mesma. Acompanhara as damas até a sala na esperança de ver Edward novamente. Como era tola!

Muito tola, concluiu, sentindo o coração disparar no instante em que ele cruzou o umbral e seus olhos se encontraram. Lady Victoria suspirou.

— Não foi romântico como lorde Knightsdale olhou para a minha querida Amanda quando entrou na sala? Ele conversou muito com ela nesta última temporada, em Londres. Não fiquei surpresa ao receber o convite para os festejos.

A Sra. Makenna riu.

— Oh, lady Oldston, que estranho! É claro que todos sabem que o marquês está interessado na minha Lucinda. Não que Amanda não seja uma moça fina, mas Lucinda... Bem, meu marido já teve de negar o pedido de um conde e de um visconde. — A senhora suspirou. — Achamos que Lucinda ainda é jovem para se casar, mas meu marido pode mudar de idéia em se tratando de um cavalheiro sério e distinto como lorde Knightsdale.

—É uma pena as meninas terem ficado órfãs — lady Siobhan comentou. — Tão inconveniente. A mulher que se casar com Knightsdale terá de criar as sobrinhas.

—Ah, mas é para isso que servem as governantas, não é mesmo, Srta. Swan? — A Sra. Makenna sorriu de modo malicioso.

— Tenho certeza de que lorde Knightsdale espera que a esposa trate as sobrinhas com carinho e consideração — disse Bella.

— Não deixe que a honra de poder permanecer na casa dele sirva para criar falsas esperanças, querida — lady Victoria declarou. — Mas escute o que vou lhe dizer: marqueses não se casam com governantas.

—Não mesmo — concordou a Sra. Makenna. — Se a senhorita está esperando um pedido, bem...

— Receberá, sim. — Lady siobhan riu. — Uma carícia nos ombros.

— Um colar, pulseiras e anéis, mas nunca uma aliança de casamento — lady Victoria completou.

— Concentre seus esforços em alguém mais à sua altura, querida — a Sra. Makenna alfinetou. — Alguém como o Sr. Black, talvez.

Bella olhou para a frente. Elizabeth estava junto à bandeja de chá, segurando uma xícara.

— A senhorita faria a gentileza de nos servir?

— É claro. — Bella poderia até colher as folhas de chá só para se ver livre daquelas megeras. — Com sua licença?

— Onde a senhorita estava com a cabeça para ir se sentar com aquele grupinho? — Elizabeth murmurou quando Bella se aproximou.

— Foram elas que se sentaram comigo. Eu não tinha idéia do quanto eram desagradáveis.

— Desagradáveis? — Elizabeth zombou. — Se elas são desagradáveis, Satã não passa de um malvadinho. Não creio que tenham dado a devida importância ao fato de Edward ter dirigido sua atenção exclusivamente a você antes do jantar; ele e os amigos, Alvord e Westbrooke.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Bella: — Pode deixar que eu levarei o chá para elas. Estou um tanto desastrada hoje. Talvez um banho de chá quente sirva para derreter o gelo daqueles coraçõezinhos malvados. Bella sorriu em resposta.

— Tenha cuidado, lady Elizabeth.

— Gostaria que eu desse um banho em mais alguém?

— Não consigo pensar em ninguém em especial.

—Não? Eu, sim. Nunca gostei do tom de amarelo que Makenna está usando. Ela parece uma imensa torta de limão siciliano. Eu estaria lhe fazendo um favor se tingisse o vestido com chá.

Bella sorriu. Não esperava que lady Elizabeth fosse mesmo colocar o plano perverso em ação, mas minutos depois ouviu a Sra. Makenna emitir um grito agudo.

—Acho que minha tia não gostou de alguma coisa que a Sra. Makenna disse — Edward comentou enquanto servia uma xícara de chá para Bella.

— Creio que tenha sido a cor do vestido.

Eles olharam para as damas. Elizabeth tinha dado um jeito de espirrar chá sobre lady Victoria e lady siobhan, enquanto as duas tentavam enxugar a frente do vestido da Sra. Makenna.

— Minha tia tem razão. Amarelo não é a cor certa para a Sra. Makenna.

Bella riu.

—Lorde Knightsdale.—A Srta. Tanya sorriu para Edward. — O senhor poderia virar as páginas da partitura para mim?

— Seria um prazer, Srta. Tanya. Estarei com a senhorita ao piano em um momento.

— A Srta. Tanya parece ser uma boa moça. — Bella tentou engolir o ciúme. A Srta. Tanya tinha dezessete aninhos, lindos cachinhos dourados e encantadores olhos azuis. Era também a filha de um visconde.

— É uma jovem muito boazinha. Assim como Alice. Bella sorriu.

— Não estou certa se alguém poderia descrever Alice como uma jovem boazinha. Não que ela não seja boa, é claro, mas essa não é a primeira palavra que me vem à mente quando penso em minha irmã.

— Não? E que palavra seria?

— Não sei... — Bella hesitou. — Inteligente. Determinada. Teimosa.

Edward riu.

— Fala como uma irmã mais velha. — Ele baixou o tom da voz. — Preciso falar em particular com você, Bella. Encontre-me no jardim-de-inverno depois que as senhoras se retirarem. Pode ser?

— Parece inapropriado.

— Mas não é. Não se preocupe. Quero falar sobre Emma e Claire.

— E isso não pode esperar até amanhã? — Bella viu a Srta. tanya sentada ao piano e acenando na direção deles. — Acho que a Srta. Tanya está perdendo a paciência.

Edward acenou em resposta.

— O assunto não pode esperar até amanhã. Promete que irá? Bella suspirou.

— Está bem.

Bella esperou nas sombras do jardim-de-inverno. A espessa vegetação abafava o som, dando a impressão de privacidade. Aquilo era loucura. Ouviu passos entrando no jardim. E se alguém a visse ali? Como iria explicar o que estava fazendo?

— Bella?

A voz de Edward soou baixa na penumbra.

— Sim?

— Ah. — Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para os fundos do jardim.

— Milorde, nós vamos conversar sobre suas sobrinhas?

—Shh. Já vamos, em um momento. Não quero que nenhuma das mães casamenteiras me encontre aqui.

Bella baixou o tom da voz ao mesmo volume do de Edward.

— Pensei que todas já tivessem se recolhido.

— Deveriam, mas um homem deve ser sempre cauteloso. — Ele caminhou até parar sob a copa frondosa de uma árvore. — Aqui está bom.

Edward ainda segurava a mão de Bella. Ela a puxou de leve, mas ele segurou com mais força, trazendo-a para mais perto. Parecia tão íntimo ficar parada ali com Edward ao luar, ocultos pelas folhagens.

Sua mente a alertou de que deveria se afastar, mas o corpo não queria obedecer.

— O que o senhor precisa falar comigo, milorde?

— Edward.

— Milorde.

Os lábios sedutores e másculos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros dos seus.

—Se você continuar insistindo nesse "milorde", Bella, terei de persuadi-la novamente a usar meu nome de batismo. Você se lembra do método que usei na carruagem?

Será que ela poderia se esquecer? Todo o seu corpo, das pontas dos cabelos aos dedos dos pés, ardia à lembrança de seus lábios se encontrando.

— Está bem, Edward. Você queria conversar comigo sobre Emma e Claire.

— Hum.

Edward deslizou a ponta do dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, e Bella sentiu um calor se espalhar por seu corpo.

— Lorde Knightsdale, o senhor queria falar sobre suas sobrinhas?

Ele sorriu.

— Bem, sim, mas também quero beijar você, Bella. Gostei do beijo de ontem. Você, não?

Definitivamente, Bella não iria responder a tal pergunta.

— O que queria me dizer sobre suas sobrinhas? Edward suspirou.

— Só queria perguntar o que você acha de irmos pescar com elas amanhã de manhã. Poderemos sair bem cedo e voltar antes de os hóspedes acordarem. Acho que Emma e Claire vão gostar, e eu poderia passar algum tempo com elas antes de sair com o administrador da propriedade e, em seguida, brincar de anfitrião.

— Isso seria maravilhoso. — Bella sorriu. Se Edward passasse algum tempo com as meninas, conhecesse as duas melhor, acabaria se apegando a elas, e assim não teria coragem de abandoná-las. — Tenho certeza de que as duas vão adorar. Duvido que já tenham pescado alguma vez.

— Eu também.

— A que horas devemos estar prontas?

— Baterei na porta de seu quarto. Não me olhe assim, ninguém estará acordado para me ver, por isso não causaremos nenhum escândalo.

— E os criados?

— Não entrarei no seu quarto, Bella. Falarei com você através da porta.

— Muito bem. — Certamente não havia nada de impróprio no plano. Ela era a governanta temporária das meninas, e uma solteirona de vinte e seis anos. — Então, acho melhor eu me recolher, milorde, uma vez que vamos acordar cedo.

Bella percebeu o brilho dos dentes muito brancos na escuridão.

— Você ainda tem medo de aranhas, Bella?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Um dos problemas de se expor à natureza é ter de lidar com os intrusos que se escondem entre os arbustos. Se me permite...

Edward apanhou uma aranha preta que descia pelo decote de Bella. Ela saltou quando a viu. Sua reação não teve nada a ver com os dedos de Edward, que roçaram de leve os seios arfantes. Por sorte o decote do vestido era alto. Não havia nenhuma chance de a aranha ou os dedos penetrarem mais profundamente. Edward segurou o inseto apavorante na altura dos olhos de Bella.

— Devo colocar isto nas suas costas? — perguntou, rindo. — Ainda me lembro de como você gritou na ocasião em que Rob colocou uma aranha nas suas costas, quando éramos crianças.

— Livre-se disso, por favor! — Bella virou o rosto.

— É claro, querida. — Edward jogou a aranha nas plantas e lançou os braços em torno da cintura de Bella, puxando-a para tão perto que ela sentiu o calor da respiração dele em seu pescoço. — Devo passar a mão pelo seu corpo para me certificar de que nenhuma outra criatura peçonhenta decidiu pousar na sua pessoa?

— Só tenho medo de aranhas.

Bella mal conseguia falar. A mão direita de Edward se movia por sua saia. Seus joelhos estavam bambos, mas ele a amparava com o braço esquerdo.

Ela mal conseguia respirar com aquela mão deslizando por seu corpo. A palma agora parara sobre o seio; os dedos traçando as curvas. Seus mamilos estavam enrijecidos e ardentes. Bella tinha certeza de que se sentiria mortificada se um dia imaginasse uma mão masculina sobre seu vestido. Mas o calor que subia e descia por seu corpo não tinha nada de ruim. Era mais um chocante desejo... uma necessidade de sentir aquela mão tocando sua pele nua. Ela gemeu.

Edward a virou de frente para ele, e Bella se soltou, erguendo as mãos para abraçá-lo. Havia uma estranha saliência roçando o ventre de Bella, e ela se esfregou contra aquilo.

— Bella...

Edward espalmou as mãos sobre o traseiro arredondado e a pressionou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Então, segurou o queixo delicado com uma das mãos, os dedos roçando a parte sensível logo atrás da orelha enquanto o polegar tocava o lábio inferior. Bella suspirou, seus lábios se entreabriram e ela os umedeceu com a ponta da língua. Eles ansiavam por serem beijados.

E foi o que aconteceu. A boca de Edward os capturou, sugando, lambendo. Era uma loucura. Mas Bella precisava de mais prazer, de mais carícias... de algo mais. O discreto pedido e o desejo que ela não sabia explicar foram atendidos. A língua de Edward encheu sua boca, como ele tinha feito no dia anterior. Trouxe-a para mais perto, suas mãos a enlaçaram pela cintura e deslizaram pelas costas, antes de se enterrarem nos cabelos.

Bella precisava tocá-lo também. Mas o colete estava atrapalhando. Seus dedos leves deslizaram pelas costas largas até tocar com satisfação o tecido macio da calça. Ela explorou cada curva dos músculos de Edward.

— Querida — ele sussurrou, a voz trêmula —, isto é muito bom, mas acho que devemos parar. O chão do jardim não é uma cama muito confortável.

— O quê? — Bella não estava raciocinando bem. Tudo que queria era sentir. De repente, parou como se tivesse queimado as mãos. O que estava acontecendo? Bella empurrou Edward com as duas mãos.

— Eu...

— Shh... — Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios rosados.

—Mas as minhas mãos estavam sobre... Eu estava tocando... — Bella respirou fundo. — Peço desculpas, milorde. Edward riu.

— Não peça desculpas, Bella. Adorei sentir o toque das suas mãos...

Bella gemeu, embaraçada.

— E você deve se lembrar que eu estava com as mãos no seu adorável...

— Não diga! Ele riu.

— Está bem, não direi. Mas adorei cada minuto do nosso encontro. E espero repetir a experiência, porém sem a presença irritante das roupas e em um local mais confortável, como no meu quarto, por exemplo.

— Lorde Knightsdale!

— Edward. Por favor, Bella. Todas as vezes que você me chama de Knightsdale, parece que vou me virar e ver meu irmão. O que é uma sensação estranha depois do nosso encontro tão íntimo.

— Entendi.

Bella só conseguia pensar em sua própria imagem, nua, na cama de Edward. E nele, completamente nu também. Mas sua imaginação não era capaz de completar todos os detalhes da cena. Era melhor nem imaginar. Ela engoliu em seco e recuperou a compostura, tentando prestar atenção ao que Edward dizia.

— Lembra que eu sugeri que nos casássemos? Mas você recusou, pelo menos foi isso que entendi quando atirou o cachorrinho de porcelana contra mim. O que acha de reconsiderar a proposta agora?

— Não. — Bella não estava em condições de considerar nada. Todo seu corpo desejava ansiosamente e... bem, ela não estava racionando com clareza. — Não. E acho melhor eu me recolher. No meu quarto. Sozinha.

Edward pousou a mão de Bella sobre seu braço e a acompanhou no mais profundo silêncio até a porta do quarto.

— Boa noite, lorde Knightsdale — ela murmurou.

Mas Edward estava pensando seriamente em beijá-la de novo, e assim permaneceu imóvel, com um sorriso nos lábios que dizia tudo.

— Milorde?

— Hum?

Conseguiria convencê-la a aceitar seu pedido agora? A porta do quarto de Bella estava logo atrás. O que seria mais conveniente? Eles poderiam ficar noivos na cama, onde ele passaria o restante da noite naqueles braços...

— Milorde...

Edward ergueu o braço para tocar a face delicada, mas Bella o afastou.

— Lorde Knightsdale, preste atenção. Não está sentindo cheiro de fumaça?

Edward inalou. O odor acre de linho queimado trouxe sua mente de volta à realidade. Algo mais além dele estava em chamas!

Edward se sentou na cama, olhando para a porta que ligava seu quarto ao da marquesa. Ou, nesse caso, ao quarto de Bella. Eles tiveram muita sorte na noite anterior. Uma das criadas devia ter esquecido uma vela acesa no quarto de Blla, que acabara caindo sobre a cama, dando início a um pequeno incêndio. O fogo não se espalhou e foi possível apagá-lo apenas com a água do jarro do lavatório. Nem foi preciso chamar os criados. Mesmo assim, o quarto ficou inabitável, por isso Edward achara melhor trazer Bella para o único cômodo vago. O da marquesa.

Como aquela vela fora esquecida acesa? Ele iria pedir ao Sr. Laurent que falasse com as criadas. Tamanha falta de cuidado poderia ser perigoso. Mas o que mais o preocupava não era o possível descuido de alguma criada, e sim a possibilidade de alguém ter invadido o quarto de Bella e esbarrado na vela, que caíra sobre a cama. Bastariam apenas alguns minutos para as chamas se espalharem da cama para o tapete e as cortinas. Deus! Enquanto ele estava no corredor cobiçando o corpo de Bella, alguém se encontrava dentro do quarto e, ao ouvi-los, derrubara a vela na pressa de sair.

Mas como o intruso tinha conseguido escapar, já que havia apenas uma porta no aposento? Edward se vestiu. Havia muitas dúvidas: quem, por que, como. Mas pelo menos Bella estava ao seu alcance agora. Se ela gritasse, ele poderia acudi-la em questão de segundos. Charles bateu na porta do quarto ao lado.

— Bella? Nada de resposta.

Ele hesitou durante uns cinco minutos antes de abrir a porta. Caminhou no escuro até a cama. Bella estava deitada, os cabelos um emaranhado de cachos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, o cobertor puxado até o pescoço. Ela sorria como se estivesse no meio de um sonho não gostava de acordar as pessoas, mas a pescaria iria se atrasar, e ele tinha os hóspedes esperando para mais tarde.

Deveria dar-lhe um beijo para despertá-la? Não, se fizesse isso, nunca iriam para a pescaria...

— Bella?

Ela resmungou e se virou.

— Bella, querida, já é hora de levantar. — Tocou no ombro dela com gentileza.

— O quê? — Ela abriu os olhos e, em seguida, puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça.

Edward a descobriu até a altura do queixo.

— Temos uma pescaria, sua dorminhoca, com Emma e e Claire, lembra?

— Mas é tão cedo... E o senhor não deveria estar no meu quarto.

— Sei que é cedo, mas está ficando tarde se quisermos apanhar algum peixe. Você precisa se levantar. Vista-se e vá chamar as meninas. Eu vou pegar as varas de pescar e nos encontraremos nos fundos da casa, está bem?

Bella resmungou.

— Se eu sair, você vai dormir novamente? — Edward sorriu. — Devo puxar as cobertas e fazer cócegas nos seus pés?

— Não, não. Já estou acordada. Pode ir.

— Tem certeza? Se me deixar plantado do lado de fora, no frio da manhã, trarei um balde de água gelada do lago e despejarei sobre você.

— Estou acordada. Pode ir.

Bella lavou o rosto com água fria para espantar o sono. Em seguida, colocou o vestido mais velho que possuía e prendeu os cabelos para trás. Uma peliça descorada e um chapéu completaram o traje.

Saiu no corredor e seguiu para o quarto das meninas. Deveria simplesmente se recusar a pensar em Edward, lorde Knightsdale, não fosse como seu patrão temporário. Definitivamente, não deveria se permitir levar em consideração uma posição mais permanente na casa. Ele não a amava. Estava apenas interessado em seus serviços de governanta e em uma fêmea que pudesse procriar e ficar esquecida na propriedade de campo pelo restante do ano. Bem, embora ela já tivesse vinte e seis anos, não estava desesperada. Muito menos almejava um título. As mocinhas de Londres que se digladiassem para conquistar a atenção do marquês.

— Papai Edward, eu nunca pesquei na vida!

Claire correu ao encontro de Edward, que se abaixou para abraçar a garotinha. Emma sentiu um aperto no peito. Claire queria desesperadamente um pai; não apenas alguém para chamar de pai, mas um homem que fizesse parte da sua vida. Será que Edward poderia fazer isso?

Não, se ele planejava viver em Londres, vindo de vez em quando ao campo só para marcar presença. Bella corou com a estranha sensação que o pensamento lhe causou. Não sabia exatamente como as crianças nasciam, mas tinha quase certeza de que o procedimento estava ligado às atividades que ela e Edward haviam experimentando no jardim-de-inverno.

Prinny pulou para saudar Edward e quase deslocou o ombro de Bella, que o segurava pela coleira.

— Permita que eu leve o cachorro — disse Edward. — Meninas, vocês poderiam carregar as varinhas de pescar para que eu possa ajudar Bella com Prinny?

— É claro, tio Edward.

— Sim, sim, papai Edward. Eu nunca carreguei uma vara de pescar antes.

— Bem, então agora pode carregar. — Ele distribuiu as varinhas e assumiu Prinny, levando a cesta para os peixes na mão esquerda. — Sabem, meninas,Bella e eu costumávamos pescar quando éramos crianças. Eu era um pouco mais velho do que você, Emma, e Bella tinha seis anos quando fomos pescar juntos pela primeira vez.

Claire se aproximou do tio.

— É mesmo? E o senhor pescou algum peixe?

— Sim, mas Bella só pegou gripe. — Ele riu. — Ela caiu na água, e eu tive de resgatá-la.

— Na verdade, eu fui empurrada, milorde.

—Bem, nunca tivemos certeza disso, tivemos? Rob insiste que você tropeçou.

— Com a ajuda do pé que ele colocou na minha frente!

Eles andaram por entre as árvores, seguindo por um caminho estreito. O ar estava frio e úmido. Uma leve neblina encobria o céu. Bella inalou o cheiro forte dos pinheiros e o perfume suave das folhas secas. Passara tantos momentos de sua infância entre aquelas árvores, correndo atrás do homem que agora ria de algo que Claire dissera. Até mesmo Emma estava mais próxima do tio.

Naquela época, Edward Cullen era apenas o segundo filho, carregava com cortesia o título, mas tinha mais charme do que o pai e o irmão juntos. Todo mundo gostava dele: os trabalhadores da fazenda, os jardineiros, as crianças da vila. Inclusive ela própria.

—Aqui é um ótimo local, o que você acha, Claire?—Edward colocou a cesta no chão, e Claire correu para a beira da água.

— Não estou vendo nenhum peixe, papai Edward.

— E claro que não! Os peixes são animais ariscos. Eles não gostam de ser apanhados.

— Porque sabem que vão virar comida! — Claire bateu palmas e pulou. — Podemos comer peixe no café da manhã?

— Se apanharmos um. — Edward se voltou para a outra sobrinha: — Você gostaria que eu arrumasse a linha de pesca para você, Emma?

— Sim, por favor, tio.

Claire se encostou em Edward para observar o trabalho.

— Credo! — A pequena torceu o nariz. — Uma minhoca!

— Quer ver mais de perto?

Edward segurou a minhoca na altura dos olhos de Claire. Ela recuou, encolhendo-se e rindo.

— Não! As minhocas são nojentas...

— Então, você não quer preparar a sua vara de pescar? Eu posso lhe ensinar.

— O senhor pode me ensinar, tio Edward — Emma falou.

— Eu não sou um bebê.

— Eu também não sou um bebê. — Claire colocou as mãozinhas sobre os quadris e mostrou a língua para a irmã. — Pode me ensinar, papai Edward.

— Claire, comporte-se, por favor! — ele recomendou, num tom risonho. — O que a sua governanta tem lhe ensinado?

— Não culpe a Srta. Bella, tio Edward — Emma interveio.

— Não é culpa dela que Claire seja uma menina má.

— Eu não sou má. — Claire fez beicinho. — Mamãe Bella, eu sou má? Minha mãe costumava dizer isso, mas eu não sou.

Bella se aproximou e abraçou a menina.

— É claro que você não é má, querida. E tenho certeza de que sua mãe não quis dizer isso. Às vezes os adultos ficam um pouco irritados e dizem coisas sem pensar.

— Não, Srta. Bella. — Emma parecia muito séria. — Mamãe... bem, ela disse... que queria um menino, sabe, para que não precisasse mais ter outro bebê.

Claire concordou.

— Se ela tivesse um menino, teria cumprido com o dever.

— Papai precisava de um herdeiro, Srta. Bella, e Claire e eu não podemos ser herdeiras.

Bella olhou para Edward, que parecia tão pasmo quanto ela.

— Bem, eu sou o pai de vocês agora, Emma. E gosto das duas exatamente como são. — Ele tocou no queixo de Claire e olhou bem nos olhos da garotinha.—E você não é uma menina má, Claire. Mas precisa aprender a se comportar. Você imagina o que as pessoas iriam dizer se a Srta. Bella mostrasse a língua para minha tia?

Claire gargalhou.

— Mamãe Bella nunca faria uma coisa assim!

— Exatamente. Por isso você precisa aprender a se comportar, pelo menos em sociedade. — Edward sorriu para as sobrinhas. — Agora me deixem mostrar como se faz para apanhar peixes.

Bella tirou um cobertor da cesta e o abriu na sombra de uma árvore. Prinny já tinha gastado energia suficiente e estava descansando ao lado. Ela se sentou sobre o cobertor e observou Edward com as meninas. E concluiu que ele daria um ótimo pai se pretendesse permanecer em Knightsdale.

Pouco depois, Edward tirou o paletó e se sentou ao lado de Bella, olhando para as meninas.

— Acho que meu irmão e minha cunhada não eram os melhores pais do mundo.

Bella suspirou.

— Bem, acredito que não eram muito diferentes dos outros pais da alta sociedade, mas as filhas certamente queriam ficar mais com eles.

— Talvez tivesse sido pior. Deus, não posso acreditar que Rosalie tenha dito às meninas que queria um filho.

—Não temos certeza se ela realmente disse isso, milorde. As crianças costumam entender errado. Escutam as coisas por partes e juntam de uma maneira que faz sentido para elas.

Não que Bella acreditasse que Rosalie não tivesse dito exatamente aquilo que Emma contara. A mulher era muito vaidosa e egocêntrica. Completamente insensível.

— Seja lá o que for que Rosalie tenha dito, o fato é que agora as meninas precisam de um pai e de uma mãe.

— Sim. — Bella hesitou. Com certeza Edward estava começando a enxergar a necessidade de permanecer em Knightsdale. — Quando o senhor se casar, milorde...

—Você quer dizer quando nos casarmos, Bella. As meninas gostam de você. Elas... — Ele franziu o cenho. —Onde arranjou esse chapéu horroroso?

Então, só agora havia notado como ela estava vestida?

— Não é horroroso. É um chapéu muito bom, especialmente para uma pescaria de manhã bem cedo.

— Só se pretende guardar os peixes no chapéu. Você deveria se livrar dele. Na verdade, eu ficarei feliz em tirá-lo da sua cabeça. — Edward esticou o braço em direção à fita, mas Bella se afastou, protegendo-se com as duas mãos.

— Afaste suas mãos, lorde Knightsdale. Um brilho surgiu nos olhos dele.

— É que eu gostei muito de não manter as mãos afastadas na noite passada.

— Comporte-se, senhor!

— Mas...

— Papai Edward, papai Ed Eu peguei um... O restante da frase se perdeu num _splash._

— Tio Edward! — Emma gritou. — Claire caiu na água... e ela não sabe nadar!

Bella ficou em pé no mesmo instante, mas Edawrd foi mais rápido do que ela. Já havia pulado no lago e segurava Claire.

— Claire, querida — ele disse — São os peixes que saem da água, e não as meninas que pulam para apanhá-los.

A menina soluçou e tossiu.

— O peixe escapou... — choramingou ela.

— Pegaremos outro em outra oportunidade. E eu ensinarei você e Emma a nadar. Você gostaria?

— Sim!

Bella havia chegado à beira de, lago. Parou ao lado de Emma e olhou para os dois, que ainda se (encontravam na água. Era para Claire estar muito assustada, mas; ela sorria e abraçava Edward, que, ensopado, tinha a camisa e a calça grudadas no corpo.

Estava maravilhoso. O desejo da noite anterior retornou com força total, e Bella até pensou em pular na agua com eles, pois precisava esfriar a excitação. Edward carregou Claire sobre os ombros de volta para Knightsdale. Ela seguiu sentada sobre os ombros do tio, rindo e falando, enquanto Emma caminhava ao lado, participando, feliz.

De alguma maneira Bella precisava persuadir Edward a não ir embora de Knightsdale. As meninas precisavam do tio. Precisavam de um pai. Ele tinha de ficar, pois havia levado riso e alegria à vida das sobrinhas. Elas não sentiam sua falta antes porque não o conheciam. Mas, agora, se Edward resolvesse passar a maior parte do ano em Londres, iria deixar para trás corações partidos. O dela com certeza ficaria. Apesar de Bella se recusar a admitir isso até para si mesma. Assim que chegaram à soleira, da porta, Edward anunciou:

— Acho que Claire e eu precisamos de um bom banho.

A menina franziu a testa e fez biquinho. Edward riu.

— Nada de birra, Claire. Acompanhe a Srta. Bella, e ela e Nanny a deixarão limpinha.

— Você gostaria de usar um pouco da minha lavanda? — Bella perguntou.

Foi como se uma nuvem tivesse saído da frente do sol.

— Sim! Então ficarei com o seu cheiro, não é mesmo? Emma riu.

— Sim, você ficará com o meu cheiro.

— O senhor não acha que mamãe Bella tem um cheiro gostoso, papai Edward?

Os lábios de Edward se abriram num belo sorriso.

— Oh, sim. Ela tem um cheiro muito gostoso. Bella podia jurar que estava corada dos pés à cabeça.

— Bem, então vamos, Claire. Venha, Prinny! — Ela se abaixou para colocar a coleira no cachorro. Era melhor não correr o risco com tantos hóspedes na casa.

Edward ainda estava sorrindo ao acompanhá-las escada acima.

— Bella, nos veremos mais tarde.

— E nós, papai Edward? Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde também?

Charles fez uma carícia nos cabelos de Claire.

— Passarei na sala de brinquedos logo mais. Tenho um encontro marcado com o Sr. Coles, o administrador, e depois terei de dar atenção aos hóspedes. Foi por isso que fomos pescar bem cedo, para que eu pudesse ficar com vocês antes dos deveres.

— Por favor! O senhor precisa ver se estou cheirando igual à mamãe Bella!

— Não perderei isso por nada. Talvez antes do jantar. Agora vá tomar um banho.

Bella passou pelo seu quarto para pegar o frasco de lavanda. Em seguida, quando estavam chegando aos aposentos das crianças, duas jovens risonhas saíram de outro cômodo. Eram a Srta. Amanda e lady Caroline Dunlee, que soltou um grito ao deparar com elas.

— Não precisa ter medo — Claire tranqüilizou-a. — Prinny é mansinho.

Caroline enrijeceu, as bochechas redondas inflaram ainda mais, e o nariz de batata se torceu com desdém.

— Não estou com medo. Só não gosto de cachorros. Eles são sujos e nojentos.

Os lábios de Amanda se abriram como os de um cavalo, expondo os dentes enormes, e ela deixou escapar uma risada que mais parecia um relincho.

— Sorte que não é um gato, Caroline. Pois se fosse, você já estaria inchada e se coçando inteira.

Caroline dirigiu seu desdém contra Amanda:

— Você precisa se controlar, Amanda. Está parecendo um cavalo.

— Melhor do que parecer com uma porca. Se quiser conquistar Knightsdale, é melhor comer menos bolos e doces.

— Bem, ele certamente não vai escolher uma égua magrela como você.

— Papai Edward vai escolher mamãe Swan!

O súbito silêncio que se seguiu às palavras ingênuas de Claire foi profundo o suficiente para sufocar qualquer um. Certamente sufocou Bella. Caroline engasgou; Amanda já estava com os olhos esbugalhados de fechou os olhos por um segundo, desejando que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse.

— Papai Edward? — Os olhinhos de lady Carolina examinavam Bella.

— Claire, tio Edward disse que você só poderia chamá-lo de papai em particular! — a irmã a admoestou.

A garotinha deu de ombros.

— Eu precisava dizer a elas, Emma. — Claire olhou diretamente para Caroline e Amanda. — Minha mãe e meu pai morreram na Itú... — ela fez uma pausa, claramente para acertar a palavra — ...na Itália. Tio Edward é meu pai agora. E ele vai se casar com a Srta. Bella.

—É mesmo?—Caroline observou o vestido velho de Bella, a peliça descorada e o chapéu gasto. — Estranho, mas acho que perdi o anúncio. Você ouviu algo, Amanda?

—Lady Caroline, Srta. Amanda—Bella interveio —, Claire tem apenas quatro anos. É uma menina muito imaginativa.

— Mamãe Bella, eu não imaginei que papai Charles estava sentado com a senhora no cobertor.

— No cobertor? — estranhou Caroline.

—Nós fomos pescar hoje cedo—Bella esclareceu.—Lorde Knightsdale quer dar atenção às sobrinhas para se aproximar delas, pois agora é o tutor das duas. E eu estou substituindo a governanta, que precisou sair de licença. — Bella sabia que estava falando demais, pois não devia nenhuma satisfação a Caroline ou a quem quer que fosse, mas não suportaria ser o alvo de conversas e comentários.

—Quanta gentileza de lorde Knightsdale se interessar pelas sobrinhas órfãs! Você não acha, Amanda?

— Sim, Caroline, muita gentileza.

— Mas eu acho que isso irá mudar depois que ele se casar — Caroline declarou com um sorriso maldoso.

— Tenho certeza que não — rebateu Bella.

Como aquela moça mimada podia dizer tal coisa na frente de Emma e Claire? Ela desejava que Prinny fosse de fato um cão feroz. Adoraria vê-lo morder o traseiro gordo de Caroline.

— Oh, Srta. Swan. — Caroline meneou a cabeça, gargalhando. — Se conhecesse a sociedade, saberia como as coisas funcionam.

— Posso não entender muito bem como funcionam as coisas na alta sociedade, mas conheço lorde Knightsdale desde que éramos crianças. Ele nunca abandonaria as sobrinhas.—Talvez as abandonasse fisicamente por Londres, mas jamais emocionalmente.

—Então, a senhorita... conhece... muito bem lorde Knightsdale?

— É claro que não, lady Caroline. Eu só quis dizer...

— Não importa o que quis dizer, Srta. Swan. Parece que esqueceu algo crucial: lorde Knightsdale terá uma esposa. Duvido que qualquer dama da sociedade irá assumir as sobrinhas impertinentes.

— A senhora é muito malvada! — disse Claire.

Bella ouviu o tom choroso no fundo da voz. Emma estava pálida como um fantasma.

— E você é uma menina muito atrevida! — Caroline ralhou.

— Convém melhorar seu comportamento se não quiser acabar num asilo de loucos.

Bella já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Soltou a coleira de Prinny. Livre, o cão correu para bater as patinhas enlameadas no vestido branco de Caroline.

Bella sorriu. Caroline só gritava.

— Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Claire.

Emma se sentou na cama da irmãzinha. Bella havia descido para se juntar aos hóspedes; Nanny estava tirando um cochilo.

— Não podemos deixar tio Edward se casar com uma das damas de Londres.

Claire se sentou, apertando a ponta macia do travesseiro.

— Papai Edward vai se casar com mamãe Bella.

— Espero que sim, mas não podemos ter certeza. Acho melhor fazermos algo a respeito.

Prinny pulou na cama de Claire.

— O que podemos fazer, Emma?

Essa era a pergunta à qual Emma vinha tentando responder desde que Bella levara as meninas para o quarto. Ela ainda estava tão aborrecida que mal havia trocado algumas palavras com as duas, durante o banho de Claire.

— Precisamos fazer que a Srta. Bella e tio Edward fiquem juntos a maior parte do tempo.

— Podemos ir pescar amanhã outra vez. Eu gostei muito.

— Não, acho que eles têm que ficar sozinhos. Só os dois.

— Por quê?

Emma encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei direito. A Sra. Lambert estava conversando com Nanny na semana passada sobre a Srta. Wendle, que mora na casa onde a irmã da Sra. Lambert trabalha. A Srta. Wendle ficou sozinha com lorde não-sei-o-quê, e eles tiveram de se casar longo em seguida. Acho que a Sra. Lambert ia contar mais alguma coisa para Nanny, mas então ela me viu e parou de falar.

Claire pôs o queixo sobre os joelhos.

— Mamãe Bella está dormindo no quarto que era da mamãe. Só tem uma porta entre ela e o quarto de papai Edward.

Emma assentiu.

— Se a gente colocar alguma coisa no quarto do tio Edward, que a Srta. Bella precise, como a escova de cabelos, ela terá de entrar para procurar.

— E vamos nos livrar do chapéu feio que ela usou hoje. Emma suspirou.

— Sim. Eu gostaria de encontrar um jeito de comprar vestidos novos para a Srta. Bella. Mamãe sempre usava um vestido novo.

— Está bem. Mas podemos fazer isso assim que eu acordar do meu soninho? Nanny disse que os convidados vão sair para um passeio em volta do lago, então mamãe e papai não estarão nos seus quartos.

Emma concordou, mas ainda via alguns problemas. Gostaria que as roupas de Bella fossem mais bonitas, mas não havia nada que ela e Claire pudessem fazer a respeito. Talvez algo que deixasse as moças de Londres menos atraentes.

— Vamos fazer que aquelas horrorosas fiquem ainda mais feias, principalmente lady Caroline.

— Mas como, se ela já parece uma porca? — Claire perguntou.

— Sim, mas uma porca bem-arrumada.

— Não tão bem-arrumada depois que Prinny bateu as patas no vestido dela.—Claire acariciou o cãozinho. — Bom menino.

Prinny lambeu a mãozinha fofa.

— Sim, mas lembra quando a lady cara-de-cavalo disse para lady Caroline que era uma sorte que Prinny não era um gato?

— Ela falou que a lady porquinha poderia ficar vermelha e se coçando toda.

— E inchada, apesar de eu não conseguir imaginar como ela pode ficar ainda mais inchada do que já é.

Claire riu.

— Bess é uma gata.

—É mesmo!—Emma deu um sorriso malicioso. — E aposto que ela adoraria dar uma voltinha no quarto de lady Caroline.

**bom meminas espero que tenham gostado **

**Guest,Priscila Cullen ,Rafaela,Acdy-chan obrigado pelos comentariaos e vão la na minha outra historia **

**até a proxima :)**


End file.
